La Cara Oculta del Deseo
by diana patricia de Kou
Summary: Adaptacion del libro del mismo nombre... Seis años después de recibir la desgarradora noticia de que Jun Chiba, el hombre al que ama con locura, jamás regresará de su última misión, Serena todavía llora la muerte de su marido... un hombre misterioso llega al pueblo pero... ¿Quien es el? y ¿Por que le recuerda tanto a su difunto marido?- Advertencia Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

"_**La Cara Oculta del Deseo"**_

_Por: Diana Patricia de Kou_

_Declaimer: Está historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del Deseo" de Leigh Lora una gran escritora y por desgracia los personojes tampoco son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi! _

_**Prologo 1**_

Jun se sentó al lado de su abuelo, Andrew Chiba, en el porche delantero de la cabaña en la que éste vivía. Sólo tenía diez años, pero sabía con exactitud por qué el anciano no vivía con su familia. Porque el padre de Jun, Darien Chiba, se avergonzaba de él.

—No es más que un jodido irlandés —gritaba enfurecido Darien horas después de visitar a su padre—. Presume de ese acento irlandés como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso.- Dios librara a Jun de hablar con aquel acento, aunque lo practicaba cada vez que su padre no estaba presente.

A Darien no le gustaba ser irlandés. No le gustaba que la gente supiera que lo era. Si pudiera enviar a su abuelo lejos, Jun estaba seguro de que lo haría. Pero Darien Chiba no podía obligar a Andrew Chiba a que hiciera nada. Aquel anciano era tan sabio como las montañas y los acantilados, y tan terco como ellos.

—Jun, muchacho, mira esa puesta de sol. —Andrew le señaló los majestuosos colores que cubrían las montañas—. Es casi tan bonita como las que tenemos en Irlanda. Casi.-

—¿Por qué no vuelves allí abuelo? —le preguntó Jun, consciente de la nostalgia impresa en la voz del anciano—. Papá dice que tienes suficiente dinero para vivir donde quieras.-

Observó el rostro surcado de arrugas de su abuelo. La brillante mirada azul zafiro era muy parecida a la de su nieto y más brillante que la de su hijo, sin las motas doradas que tenía la de éste.

El anciano sonrió; una extraña, triste y pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque mi Lita está aquí. —Señaló el pequeño cementerio, el lugar donde estaba enterrada la abuela de Jun, Lita Kino, junto a los dos hijos que habían perdido en Vietnam, sus tíos, Touya y Andrew Jr, y la hija que había muerto de fiebres, Lita, la tía de Jun.

—¿La abuela no quiere que te vayas? —Jun frunció el ceño. Su abuela estaba muerta, ¿cómo le iba a importar?

—Oh, mi Lita me sonreiría igual allá donde fuera. —El anciano esbozó de nuevo aquella pequeña sonrisa— Pero si me separara de ella, sentiría esa distancia en mi alma, ¿entiendes?-Jun negó con la cabeza.

El abuelo suspiró.

—Tienes ojos irlandeses, muchacho. Un día de estos, esos ojos verán por ti, y sentirás como si el corazón se te fuera a salir del pecho. Es la feroz mirada irlandesa, Jun. Cuando ames, cuando ames de verdad, ten cuidado, muchacho, porque esos ojos irlandeses que tienes no son sólo el espejo de tu alma, sino del alma de la mujer a la que ames. —El abuelo miró la tumba de Lita—. Y cuando se pierde el corazón de esa manera, es imposible abandonar los lugares donde están tus mejores recuerdos. Si tuviera que irme, no podrían enterrarme junto a tu abuela.-

El anciano dirigió la mirada a Jun, y éste sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que algún día tendría que enterrar a su abuelo en aquella tierra dura y desolada.

—La feroz mirada irlandesa —murmuró el anciano unos instantes más tarde—. Mi padre me advirtió igual que ahora te estoy advirtiendo yo a ti, muchacho. No pierdas a la mujer que ames, pues perderás una parte de tu alma si lo haces. Es el legado de esos ojos.- Jun frunció el ceño. Lo que decía el abuelo no tenía mucho sentido y decidió que le preguntaría a su tío Taiki sobre ello cuando volviera. Su tío todavía recordaba a su abuela. Tenía cinco años cuando ella murió, un poco antes de que naciera Jun. Y en ese momento, estaba pasando el verano en Houston con el mayor de los tíos de Jun.

—Entonces, ¿mis ojos son malos? —preguntó Jun finalmente.

—No, no son malos —suspiró su abuelo—. No son malos en absoluto, muchacho. Te darás cuenta un día de estos. Uno de estos días, ya verás. Esos ojos irlandeses ven lo que nadie más ha visto. —Clavó la mirada en su nieto—. Quien tenga tu alma, tendrá tu corazón. —Dio una palmada en el pecho de Jun —-. Y podrá incluso ver a través de ti.-

—Entonces ¿papá no tiene ojos irlandeses? —Los ojos de Darien estaban matizados con motas oscuras. Nunca le había visto con el gesto relajado y gruñía sin parar.

La preocupación se reflejó en la cara de su abuelo.

—Tu padre es un buen hombre —afirmó repitiendo lo que siempre decía.

—¿De veras, abuelo? — Jun pensó en el bebé que había en casa. El diminuto bebé que su abuelo decía que era su hermano. El recién nacido del que Darien Chiba renegaba—. El pequeño Yaten debería tener también un padre.-

El abuelo puso la mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le dijo suavemente

—Nada es cómo pensamos, muchacho. No todo es blanco o negro, sino que existen infinidad de matices grises. Tienes que averiguar el por qué de las cosas, no sólo fiarte de lo que ves.-

—Porque él no nos quiere —susurró Jun, aceptándolo como sólo los niños podían aceptar esas cosas.

El abuelo asintió con la cabeza.—Los tonos grises, muchacho. Recuérdalo.

Siempre hay algo que no sabes y que no puedes ver. A veces el amor no es como pensamos que debería ser. Sólo recuerda eso y todo irá bien.-

Jun creció buscando los matices grises. Luego maduró y se convirtió en un SEAL, y los matices grises se perdieron en su mente, aunque sabía que seguían estando allí. Siempre en un lugar diferente, siempre moviéndose. Hasta el día que vio el infierno. Y las cenizas del infierno. Y aprendió que había matices que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que existieran.

**Dieciséis años después**

Jun Chiba se sentó en el escritorio de la oficina del taller mecánico que poseía y contempló a la joven que hablaba con uno de sus empleados.

Parecía enfadada y exasperada. El cabello rubio como el oro le caía sobre los hombros hasta llegar a sus caderas, una hermosa cascada dorada que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. No era demasiado delgada. Tenía unas curvas estupendas, un trasero de infarto debajo de aquella falda negra, y unos pechos erguidos y tentadores cubiertos por una blusa color chocolate.

Unos tacones altos completaban el atuendo. Se preguntó si llevaría medias o pantys, aunque ciertamente parecía una mujer de medias.

Finalmente, la joven levantó las manos, alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Las fosas nasales femeninas se ensancharon con determinación y se apresuró a dejar atrás al mecánico con el que había estado discutiendo, enfilando hacia lapuerta de su oficina.

Jun observó cómo aquella asombrosa visión atravesaba la estancia y plantaba las manos en su escritorio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Mire, todo lo que necesito es una llave inglesa—dijo enérgicamente—. Présteme una. Véndamela si quiere. No importa. Si no arreglo ese coche, acabaré teniendo que hacer autostop. ¿Tengo pinta de querer hacer autostop? — Extendió los brazos al tiempo que se incorporaba, le dirigió una angustiada mirada con sus hermosos ojos de un increíble azul celeste y apretó los labios rosados al darse cuenta de que el mecánico se acercaba por su espalda.

—No, señora, no la tiene. —Jun negó con la cabeza, deslizando la mirada por su figura antes de volver su atención al mecánico—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no podamos revisarle el coche?—le preguntó al otro hombre.

Sammy entrecerró los ojos.—El taller está completo, jefe, ya se lo he dicho.-

—Sólo una llave inglesa —gruñó ella entre dientes—. Sólo préstenme una maldita llave inglesa.-Parecía frustrada. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y las mejillas relucientes. Pero la expresión de su rostro se relajó cuando logró controlar sus emociones.—Escuche. —La joven había suavizado la voz, y él quedó cautivado. Allí, ante la voz de aquella dulce y hermosa sureña, Jun Chiba perdió el corazón—

Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda. Se lo juro. Si me deja en la estacada llegaré tarde a una entrevista de trabajo. Le prometo que no le robaré demasiado tiempo-La joven sonrió, y él sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. Aquellos labios se curvaron dulcemente, con una mezcla de nerviosismo, frustración y preocupación, y se mantuvieron así.

Pero le había sonreído y ese simple gesto había conseguido que Jun volviera a sentirse como un adolescente.

Se levantó del escritorio y señaló la puerta con la mano.

—Muéstreme el coche. La ayudaremos a ponerse en camino.-

—Pero jefe, estamos hasta arriba —protestó Sammy.

Jun lo ignoró y observó cómo la joven se giraba y lo precedía hasta la puerta. Su mirada se demoró en el trasero femenino mientras ella caminaba y fue la más hermosa de las visiones. Le hormiguearon las manos por las ganas de tocarla. Ardía en deseos de acunar aquellas curvas y sentirlas bajo los dedos.

—Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino—La joven le brindó una sonrisa por encima del hombro—. De veras, no sabe cuánto le agradezco lo que está haciendo-Ese acento de Georgia conseguiría que él se corriera en los vaqueros. No podría contenerse si ella seguía hablándole de esa manera. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Le costará algo —le dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras abría el capó del pequeño sedán deportivo.

—Siempre es así —suspiró ella—. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-

Parecía preocupada. Definitivamente, era una mujer con una meta y estaba dispuesta a conseguirla. Tenía las uñas cuidadas, el maquillaje justo para resaltar sus rasgos y los labios suaves.

—Una cena. —Jun sonrió ampliamente al percibir la sorpresa en los ojos femeninos.

—¿Una cena? —La cautela se reflejó en la voz de la joven.

—Sólo una cena —le prometió él. Por ahora...Esta noche-Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo momento; aquellos ojos celestes parecieron clavarse en los de él, escrutando y calentando zonas en su interior que Jun no sabía que existieran. Y mucho menos que estuvieran frías.

Al fin, curvó los labios, brindándole una encantadora y coqueta sonrisa.

—¿El chico malo de Alpine me está invitando a cenar? —se mofó ella traviesamente—. Creo que me voy a desmayar.-

—Me estás confundiendo con Sammy. —Señaló al mecánico—. Yo sólo soy un simple mecánico y un SEAL. —Las mujeres se morían por los SEAL's. Y él haría cualquier cosa por impresionarla.

—Jun Chiba, el SEAL de la feroz mirada color zafiro y sonrisa cautivadora —replicó la joven—. Sé quién eres-

—Pero yo no sé quién eres tú —adujo él sombriamente—. Y me encantaría descubrirlo.-

Aquella mirada de nuevo. Intensa, penetrante.

—En la cena —acordó ella al fin—, nos veremos entonces.

¡Bien!

—Reservaré mesa en Piedmont's. —Nombró el restaurante más caro del pueblo, lo que tampoco decía nada—. A las siete.-

—De acuerdo, estaré allí a las siete. Pero no podré hacerlo si no me arreglas el coche.-Serena sonrió con ironía para sus adentros. Tenía el presentimiento de que si le contaba que sabía qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría a su coche, jamás la creería. Le dejó perder el tiempo, encontrar el manguito suelto y apretarlo. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que lo único que necesitaba era una llave inglesa. Su padre le había enseñado cómo arreglárselas con cualquier vehículo hacía mucho tiempo. Por desgracia, en aquel momento no tenía una llave inglesa a mano.

Así que dejó que le arreglara el coche, fingiendo que era una pobre mujer indefensa, porque le encantaba la manera en que la miraba, cómo se oscurecían aquellos feroces ojos zafiros que brillaban intensamente en su rostro bronceado.

—A las siete —le recordó él mientras cerraba el capó y la miraba con intensidad—. Te estaréesperando.-

—Allí estaré —le prometió. No había manera de que ella no acudiera a la cita. Lo había visto con frecuencia en el pueblo, incluso había tenido fantasías con él un par de veces.

El ardiente SEAL. El niño malo de Alpine. Todas las chicas de la facultad iban tras él. Pero, tal y como decidió Serena en ese momento, Jun iba a

ser suyo.

**Dos años después**

—Oh, Dios, bombon ¿qué has hecho?-La joven dio un respingo y se giró hacia su esposo, que se dirigía furioso al lugar donde su coche había impactado con la parte trasera del todoterreno. Fascinada, observó sus feroces ojos zafiros, sus rasgos pálidos, el cuerpo duro y moreno, el pecho húmedo de sudor, las briznas de la hierba que había estado cortando pegadas a los vaqueros...

—Es sólo una pequeña abolladura, Jun. Te lo prometo. —Tenía el corazón en la garganta. No por miedo. El jamás le haría daño. Pero su furia era temible.

—Una pequeña abolladura.-La agarró por los hombros, la apartó a un lado y bajó la mirada hacia el guardabarros abollado que se había hundido en el parachoques de su todoterreno.

Había sido un accidente. Y, en realidad, había ocurrido por culpa de Jun. Si no hubiera estado cortando el césped sin llevar nada más que las botas y aquellos vaqueros que le ceñían el trasero, jamás habría ocurrido.

—Has chocado contra mi coche. —El orgullo y la indignación rezumaban en su voz—. Es mi todoterreno, bombon.-Sí. Lo era. Estaba muy orgulloso del potente cuatro por cuatro negro. Lo mimaba más que cualquier mujer a su hijo. Serena se hubiera sentido celosa si no fuera porque no había manera de que él pudiera meter el vehículo en casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Jun. —Su voz se volvió ronca al alzar la mirada hacia él, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo mientras se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en enfurecerse.

En cuanto lo hiciera, se transformaría en un hombre sombrío y parco en palabras. La fulminaría con la mirada. Se dedicaría a ver partidos de béisbol. Se acostaría tarde. Muy tarde. Mucho después de que ella se hubiera ido a dormir. No hablaría con ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo cual era, sencillamente, injusto.

—Jun, por favor, no te enfades conmigo.-

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas chocado contra mi todoterreno? ¿Cómo? Si estaba aparcado aquí mismo. A plena vista, Serena. —Se estaba enfadando. Sólo decía su nombre completo o sus apellidos cuando estaba o muy enfadado o muy excitado. Y no estaba excitado. Aquello no era una buena señal. Serena podía vivir con eso durante unos días, pero no le apetecía.

Dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y lo miró furiosa.

—Si no fuera por tu culpa, jamás habría chocado-.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Jun retrocedió un paso, negando violentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puede ser esto culpa mía?-

—Porque estabas cortando la hierba sin camisa, vestido sólo con esos provocativos vaqueros y las botas, y en cuanto vi ese culo prieto me puse caliente. Has sido tú quien me ha distraído, así que la culpa es tuya. Si te hubieras vestido de manera decente esto no habría ocurrido, Jun...-

El la besó. No fue un beso tierno o gentil, sino áspero, rudo y lleno de lujuria. La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y presionó su miembro contra el abdomen femenino, haciéndola jadear de placer.

—Te mereces unos buenos azotes. —La tomó en brazos y atravesó con ella el patio, dejando abierta la puerta del coche de la joven y alejándose del todoterreno abollado—. Debería zurrarte, Serena. Ver cómo ese precioso trasero que tienes se pone completamente rojo.-

Entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, zúrrame, Jun —le susurró la joven provocativamente al oído—. Haz que suplique-.

El se estremeció contra ella, la arrojó sobre la cama y se dispuso a hacer que le pedía.

**Una semana después**

—Volveré a casa en una semana. —Jun estaba vestido con vaqueros y camiseta. No parecía un SEAL, sino un marido a punto de salir de viaje de negocios. Nada relevante.

Serena sabía cómo engañarse a sí misma.

—El todoterreno estará aparcado mañana delante de la tienda —le dijo la joven asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le observaba sacar el petate del armario y girarse hacia ella—. Lo meteré en el garaje y lo cuidaré por ti. -—Serena le sonrió provocativamente y se retiró el pelo de la cara—. Me debes una, ¿sabes? Tuve que enseñar las piernas para lograr que lo arreglaran tan rápido. Tienes unos mecánicos muy exigentes, Jun.-

El poseía un taller y una estación de autoservicio en las afueras del pueblo. Un pequeño y próspero negocio que Serena sabía que le encantaba.

Jun soltó un gruñido, recorriendo con la vista las piernas desnudas de la joven cuando ésta se sentó en la cama con unos pantalones cortos.

—Bruja —gruñó él—. Tengo que irme y lo sabes-.

Ella se quitó la blusa y se desabrochó los pantalones cortos, dejándolos caer por las piernas. Sin dejar de observar a su esposo, deslizó los dedos por los pliegues desnudos y húmedos de la unión entre sus muslos y luego se llevó la mano a la boca.

Jun gimió y Serena adoró aquel sonido. Había separado los labios y tenía una mirada salvaje, como si la estuviera saboreando.

—Venga, despidete como se debe —susurró ella, desesperada por tenerlo una última vez antes de que la dejara. Se incorporó en la cama cuando él se acercó y le quitó el cinturón con dedos ágiles—. Te desafío. Hazme tuya como más desees...-

Jun le dio la vuelta, la empujó sobre el borde de la cama y, al cabo de dos segundos, la estaba penetrando. Duro y palpitante, acariciándola, llenándola, enterrándose en ella con rápidos y duros envites hasta que Serena se sintió atravesada por una violenta y candente sensación de placer.

—Jun, Jun, te amo —gritó mientras él la embestía, inmovilizándola y moviendo las caderas con fuerza contra las de ella, sujetándola fieramente con las manos, quemándole la piel con los dedos.

Más tarde, él susurró las mismas palabras con el fluido y lírico sonido gaélico. Le murmuró su amor en el idioma que su abuelo le había enseñado y que ella sentía en el alma.

—Para siempre —susurró Serena, girando la cabeza hacia él y aceptando su beso—. Para siempre, Jun.

**Una semana después**

Serena abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada. El tío de Jun, Taiki, estaba en el umbral al lado del capellán. Sabía que era un capellán militar por el uniforme oscuro. Taiki llevaba un uniforme blanco, con la gorra en la mano y las medallas colgadas en la pechera. La joven se sintió desfallecer.

—Jun llegará en cualquier momento —murmuró ella con los labios entumecidos, percatándose de la aflicción y el dolor que reflejaba la expresión de Taiki—. Has llegado pronto, Taiki. El aún no está aquí.- Estaba llorando. Podía sentir cómo lágrimas ardientes le abrasaban la piel mientras se apretaba las manos contra el estómago y se le aflojaban las rodillas.

—Serena. —Taiki tenía la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas—. Lo siento.-

¿Que lo sentía? ¿Le estaba arrancando las entrañas y decía que lo sentía?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no lo digas, Taiki. Por favor no lo digas.-suplico ella

-Serena. —El tragó saliva—. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que destruirla? se preguntaba

—Señora Chiba —dijo el capellán por él—. Señora, tengo que comunicarle con gran pesar que...-

—¡No, no! —gritó ella mientras Taiki la envolvía entre sus brazos y la ayudaba a entrar en casa. La joven siguió gritando. Gritos que le desgarraron el pecho como una cuchillada brutal y despiadada. El dolor la arrastró hasta un profundo pozo de desesperación, un abismo del que no creía que pudiera salir jamás.—¡Jun! —lloró, gritando su nombre. El le había jurado que siempre sabría el momento exacto en el que ella lo necesitaría, incluso en la muerte.

Porque él tenía ese don. Era por los ojos, le había asegurado, y ella se había reído. Sin embargo, ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cierto porque necesitaba a Jun, aquellos feroces ojos irlandeses—. ¡Oh Dios mío, Jun!-

**Seis meses después...**

Serena despertó entre sollozos con la respiración entrecortada y rebuscó en la cama estirando los brazos, arañando las sábanas, la almohada, desesperada por alcanzarle. Jun estaba sangrando. Podía ver la sangre en sus manos como si estuviera mirando por los ojos de él. Podía sentir su agonía, sus entrañas retorciéndose, su alma clamando con una angustia que la desgarraba.

Tenía que ser un sueño. Los sollozos le quemaban la garganta mientras se aferraba a las mantas y lanzaba un grito gutural de cruda agonía al sentir que se le partía el corazón.

—¡Jun!- Gritó su nombre con voz ronca y áspera por las lágrimas, por los horribles meses pasados.

En el entierro... ni siquiera la habían dejado verle. Deshaciéndose en lágrimas, hundió la cara en la almohada y se enfrentó una vez más a la cruda realidad de que Jun se había ido para siempre.

Habían cerrado el ataúd sin que ella lo viera. No había podido tocarlo, ni besar su amado rostro, ni decirle adiós. No había nada a lo que aferrarse, nada que aliviara aquella agonía sin fin. Sólo había vacío. Vacío en su cama, en su vida.

Un doloroso y horrible hueco en su alma. Un vacío que la consumía, que le quemaba la mente y que le recordaba cada segundo, cada día, que Jun se había ido.

Jun se había marchado. Para siempre. Salvo en sus pesadillas. Donde él gritaba su nombre. Donde la tocaba y se desvanecía antes de que ella pudiera darle alcance. Donde la miraba con los ojos llenos de pesar. O cuando ella sentía el dolor y las lágrimas de Jun.

Interminables, agonizantes.

Luego, con la misma rapidez con que comenzaban, en cuanto ella se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía era el propio dolor de Jun, los sueños cambiaban.

—Te amaré siempre, bruja. —Estaba inclinado sobre ella, desnudo, con el pecho brillando, la piel dorada bloqueando el sol radiante, los intensos ojos zafiros observándola fijamente—.Siente cómo mi alma toca la tuya, bombon, Siente cómo te amo, pequeña...-

Un grito desgarrador le quemó la garganta cuando intentó aferrarse al aire, a los insustanciales recuerdos que se desvanecían, que se esfumaban igual que Jun se había ido.

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Jun... —susurró

Serena apretando la almohada contra el pecho y empezando a mecerse.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un grito desolador desde lo más profundo de su alma partida en dos.

—Maldito seas, Jun...-

**Buenas noches niñas, aqui con una adaptacion nueva debo de aclarar que está novela está llena de erotismo para que no se asusten Jajaja y pues sí son sensibles les pido que no lean está historia!**

**Por favor haganme saber sus dudas atravez de un Review! las quiero**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"La Cara Oculta del Deseo"**_

_**Por: Diana Patricia de Kou**_

_**Declaimer:**__ Está historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora una gran escritora y por desgracia los personajes tampoco son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi! _

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Nueve meses después**

Jun Chiba estaba en la blanca habitación de la clínica a la que lo habían llevado. Había sufrido durante seis meses la pesadilla más horrible que jamás hubiera imaginado llegar a padecer. Seis meses. Sabía cuántos días, cuántas horas, cuántos minutos y segundos habían pasado desde que había «muerto».

Desde el día que cruzó la puerta de su casa, había estado en el infierno.

Se suponía que debía ser una misión sencilla. Tan sólo tenía que rescatar a tres jovencitas secuestradas por un señor de la droga colombiano. Para ello tenía que dejarse capturar y permanecer allí el tiempo suficiente para buscar al agente doble que trabajaba bajo las órdenes del narcotraficante al que conocían por el apodo de "El gran sabio".

Había llevado un rastreador electrónico en el talón que él mismo activaría en cuanto viera al espía. Por desgracia, ésa era una información que el espía conocía, y le habían agujereado el pie en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jun había sido atado a una mesa de madera y le habían suministrado la primera de una serie de drogas sintéticas.

Una droga llamada «polvo de afrodita»; un potente y cegador afrodisíaco. Pero no había encontrado alivio. Porque Jun, enfurecido, enloquecido y descontrolado, había sido incapaz de romper los votos matrimoniales que le había hecho a su esposa. No importó la cantidad de droga que llegaron a administrarle. Ni cuánto le hubieran tentado.

Observó al grupo de hombres que lo habían rescatado del infierno de "El gran Sabio". Tres doctores, un almirante, un bastardo ceñudo y trajeado —supuestamente un representante del JAG— y su tío, Taiki Chiba.

Taiki no llevaba uniforme, lo que ya decía bastante. La renuncia de su tío a los SEAL'S tres meses antes sorprendió a Jun cuando se enteró.

Por supuesto, no había mucho que hacer en la clínica privada y especializada de alta seguridad donde estaba recuperándose, excepto escuchar rumores.

Se había visto sometido a una operación tras otra de cirugía para reparar su cuerpo y su rostro. Habían arreglado lo que había sido dañado y reconstruido lo que no había podido ser arreglado. Pero su mente todavía estaba rota. Ahora no era más que la sombra del hombre que fue.

Sin embargo, todavía seguía siendo un SEAL. No había presentado la renuncia. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso sería algo que haría muy pronto.

Teniente Chiba. —El almirante inclinó la cabeza en su dirección; su cara llena de arrugas estaba demacrada por el cansancio y la preocupación-Veo que está bien.- No era cierto. Estaba lejos de estar bien.

Aun así, se puso en posición de firmes, aunque se sentía como si estuvieran estirando sus miembros en un potro de tortura.

Los tres médicos le observaron en silencio. El psicólogo que le habían asignado tomaba notas. Aquel condenado bastardo siempre estaba tomando notas.

Gracias, señor —logró decir al fin.

Sólo quería continuar con los ejercicios que había estado haciendo. Los que llevaban su cuerpo a la extenuación, los que le hacían olvidar aquel deseo infernal que jamás disminuía.

El almirante frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba.

¿Te duele algo, hijo? —le preguntó.

Jun intentó mostrarse paciente, pero mostrarse paciente no era precisamente fácil en ese momento.

Sí, señor, me duele. —No iba a mentir sobre eso. El almirante asintió con la cabeza.

Quizá eso explique su falta de respeto. Jun apretó los dientes-.

Lo siento, señor. El protocolo no es mi fuerte en estos momentos.-

Esperaba una respuesta contundente del almirante; no que se suavizaran las arrugas del rostro de su superior ni que un atisbo de empatía le iluminara la mirada.

Fiore no sólo había sido su superior, sino un hombre que merecía su respeto.

Siéntate, Jun. —El almirante señaló una silla con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento él mismo.

Jun miró a Taiki. Su tío ya había tomando asiento, lo que indicaba que el protocolo tampoco significaba mucho para él. Pero no por falta de respeto, sino por arrogancia. Una confianza en sí mismo que apenas había disimulado hasta ahora.

Jun se sentó con cautela. Aún tenía dificultades con los músculos de la espalda y una pierna, aunque se estaba fortaleciendo gracias a los ejercicios.

El almirante suspiró cuando el silencio llenó la habitación.

Asistí a tu entierro —dijo finalmente —. Estaba abatido, Jun. Y verte ahora... —negó con la cabeza—, hace que me pregunte sobre algunas decisiones tomadas a mis espaldas. Yo no habría aprobado esa misión.-

Yo la acepté.-Así de simple. Se suponía que debía de ser una misión sencilla. Pero todavía tema un agujero en el talón que probaba lo contrario.

Eso es algo que ya discutiremos otro día —gruñó el almirante—. Ahora nos enfrentamos a otro problema-.

¿Han informado a mi esposa de que todavía sigo vivo? —Las palabras sonaron rotas debido al daño que habían sufrido sus cuerdas vocales.

La voz de Jun era ahora más ronca, más áspera, pero, al menos, podía hablar.

Todavía no —respondió el almirante.

No quiero que lo sepa.-

Jun clavó la mirada en su superior. Era consciente de los vendajes que todavía le cubrían la frente, de las heridas que aún tenían que cicatrizar.

Pero era mucho más consciente de los efectos de aquel maldito «polvo de afrodita», que aquellos bastardos de El Gran Sabio y Malinche le habían inyectado en el cuerpo.

Tan sólo había sido un conejillo de indias para ellos. El SEAL al que querían corromper con aquella horrible droga que habían probado en él. Pero no lo habían conseguido.

En vez de eso, lo habían convertido en un monstruo.

Serena está muy afectada, Jun — dijo Taiki entonces—. Todavía está de luto... Todavía llora por ti.-

Dejará de llorar. Serena es fuerte. — Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviese importancia y vio que el almirante y su tío intercambiaban una mirada.

Estaba mintiendo. Su bombón no era fuerte. Era tierna y dulce, y podía jurar que oía los gritos de su mujer en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, abriendo una dolorosa herida en su alma que nunca se curaba, porque no conseguía sacarse los gritos de la cabeza.

¿Cuánto más fuertes serían sus gritos si lo viese ahora? Su pequeña y dulce bombón había adorado su cuerpo. La última vez que salió por la puerta de su casa él había sido un hombre fuerte, duro, pero también un hombre que sabía cómo ser tierno.

Aquel hombre ya no existía. No había nada tierno en la oscuridad, en los lujuriosos sueños que tenía en esos momentos. Soñaba con la muerte. Y soñaba con su bombón. Con el deseo voraz que sería incapaz de contener si ella se acercaba a él.

Estoy muerto —aseguró. Su voz sonó fría al pensar en las consecuencias de intentar regresar con su esposa—. Y pienso seguir así.-

El psicólogo seguía escribiendo frenéticamente en su bloc. La mirada penetrante de Jun cayó sobre él. Como si pudiera sentir los dardos de furia que arrojaban en su dirección, el hombrecillo levantó la cabeza. Movió los hombros como si la chaqueta le resultara incómoda y, detrás de las gafas, los ojos castaños parpadearon con nerviosismo.

La mirada de Jun regresó bruscamente a su superior.

Me gustaría que se largaran todos, señor.-

El almirante Inuzuka le devolvió la mirada unos segundos antes de girarse en dirección a los médicos y señalar la puerta con la cabeza.

Todos desaparecieron con rapidez. Ninguno estaba a gusto en presencia de Jun. Jamás lo habían estado. Pero no podía culparles, ya que habían tenido que tratar con un animal durante los tres primeros meses que había estado bajo sus cuidados.

El almirante Inuzuka suspiró y volvió a mirarlo.

Es tu última oportunidad, hijo —dijo con suavidad—. Podemos llamar a tu esposa. Enviaremos a alguien a buscarla.-

El rechinó los dientes con furia.

No, señor. —El «señor» sonó forzado; la furia que impregnaba su voz, no. La ira bullía en su cuerpo, le nublaba la mente, le llenaba los sentidos con las imágenes de sus pesadillas.

Ya basta —intervino Taiki, rompiendo el silencio—. Ya le dije que no cambiaría de idea.

Usted también ha perdido el respeto que se le debe a un superior, Taiki —le espetó Inuzuka.

Y la paciencia —replicó Taiki—Soy yo quien está al mando de esta unidad, almirante, y eso supera incluso a su rango.-

Si cambia de opinión en el futuro, será demasiado tarde —señaló el almirante—. ¿Es eso lo que quiere para su sobrino, Taiki?-

Si eso llegara a suceder, la decisión habrá sido mía, no suya ni de nadie más. —Había dureza en la voz de Taiki, una cólera sombría que Jun jamás había visto antes—. Será transferido al centro de adiestramiento mañana y nuestros médicos se encargarán de él.

¡Ni siquiera le ha preguntado si está preparado! —El almirante se enfrentaba ahora abiertamente a Taiki Las narices de ambos hombres apuntaban hacia arriba; dos increíbles voluntades enfrentadas.

Habría sido divertido si Jun hubiera estado de humor.

No lo estaba.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Jun.- Al escuchar su nombre, Jun se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tío. Taiki no sólo era familiar suyo, sino su oficial superior cuando ambos habían sido SEAL'S, cuando Jun todavía era un hombre, no el animal en que se había convertido.

Dime lo que sea cuanto antes. Tengo que terminar unos ejercicios.- Taiki se puso en pie.

Hay más opciones que los SEAL'S.-

¿Ah, sí? —Jun arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que pertenecer a los SEAL'S, tío? ¿El infierno? Ya he estado allí. De hecho, todavía sigo en él.- Taiki asintió lentamente. Sus brillantes ojos zafiros —los feroces ojos irlandeses como los había llamado su abuelo—, le devolvieron la mirada.

Hay otras opciones.-

¿De veras? —Jun paseó la mirada entre su tío y el almirante.

Sí. —Taiki asintió con la cabeza—Puedes salir de aquí siendo un SEAL, siendo Jun Chiba. Pero, si vienes conmigo, Jun Chiba dejará de existir.-

Si te vas con él, los SEAL'S habrán muerto para ti, Jun —le explicó el almirante mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla y se dirigía al otro extremo de la habitación—. Los únicos hombres con los que tendrás contacto serán los de tu antiguo equipo, aquellos que se fueron con el comandante Chávez para adquirir una nueva formación. Estarás muerto para siempre. Jun Chiba ya no existirá. Ni para ti. Ni para tu esposa.-

Jun clavó la mirada en él, pero fue a su querido bombón a quien vio. Ella, que odiaba una uña rota y se preocupaba por las arrugas, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse al hecho de que su marido era poco más que un monstruo?

Se giró hacia Taiki.

¿Dónde hay que firmar?-

**Tres años después**

Taiki Chiba estaba en su oficinafrente al espejo de doble cara que lepermitía observar el gimnasio sin servisto. Tenía las manos metidas en losbolsillos de los vaqueros y fruncía elceño mientras miraba a su sobrino.

Jun, que ahora respondía al nombre de Seiya Kou, era sólo cinco años más joven que él. Taiki había sido una sorpresa para sus padres y un shock para sus hermanos mayores.

Había sido más un hermano que un tío para el hombre que sudaba profusamente bajo las pesas en la estancia de al lado. El cambio operado en Seiya durante los últimos años había sido un auténtico milagro.

Tan sólo el mero hecho de haber sobrevivido a los seis primeros meses había sido un milagro. Sin embargo, los últimos tres años habían sido muy duros. Las pesadillas y los efectos secundarios del «polvo de afrodita» casi habían conducido a Seiya a la locura.

Pero, ¿había sobrevivido realmente?

Algunas veces, Taiki se preguntaba si el hombre que había presentado su renuncia a los SEAL`S era el mismo hombre que tenía ahora ante sus ojos.

El rostro era diferente. La cirugía lo había hecho más anguloso, con huesos y músculos más definidos.

El Gran Sabio, el narcotraficante, se había ensañado con la cara de Seiya mientras estuvo en su poder. Le había destrozado los huesos y las operaciones para reconstruirlo habían sido interminables. Había sufrido un cambio drástico. Nadie que hubiera conocido a Jun Chiba lo reconocería ahora bajo su nueva identidad. Tenía una constitución diferente. Su cuerpo era mucho más fibroso, más fuerte, más duro, y ahora poseía una voluntad de acero.

Era más frío, un asesino de ojos gélidos.

Ya no era Jun Chiba. Era realmente Seiya Kou porque Seiya había borrado a Jun de la faz de la tierra.

El entrenamiento de Seiya en la unidad de Reno Chávez los últimos años había preocupado a Taiki. El SEAL Jun Chiba había sido moderado y mataba sólo cuando era necesario.

Por el contrario, Seiya... —Taiki negó con la cabeza— mataba con una callada y mortífera eficiencia.

Taiki recordó la noche en que rescató al hombre que una vez había sido Jun de las garras de El Gran Sabio. No había ni sólo hueso intacto en su cuerpo. Lo habían dejado destrozado, casi lo habían matado de hambre y le habían inyectado tanto «polvo de afrodita» que sus ojos resplandecían como los de un demonio. Pero había luchado. Se había negado a violar a la chica que habían encerrado en la celda con él, luchó por protegerla, e incluso intentó salir por su propio pie cuando lo liberaron.

Taiki había estado seguro de que su sobrino no sobreviviría al síndrome de abstinencia que le había provocado la droga y a los efectos en su cerebro. Jamás creyó que Jun se recuperaría, que sería más fuerte que antes. Más sombrío, con una personalidad tan diferente que Jordán apenas podía reconocer al hombre que fue.

Nunca volverá a ser el mismo, ¿verdad? —dijo el teniente Jadeite con aire sombrío, admitiendo lo que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a decir en voz alta durante todos esos años.

Jadeite había formado parte del equipo de los SEAL'S que rescató a Jun y al igual que sus compañeros, había pasado los últimos años con el hombre al que ahora llamaban Seiya.

Aquello había sido todavía más duro para Jadeite si cabe, ya que había estado más unido a Jun que el propio Taiki. Jun sólo tenía diez años cuando oyó los gritos de Jadeite resonando en el desértico paisaje del rancho familiar. Había despertado a su padre y lo había presionado hasta que Darien Chiba salió de la casa para auxiliar al niño cuya madre se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Chiba, en un sorprendente despliegue de compasión, había ayudado a la joven madre y al niño.

Chiba tenía sus momentos, pensó Taiki, pero eran contados.

No, jamás será el mismo —admitió Taiki ante Jadeite y ante sí mismo—. Ese hombre no es Jun Chiba, Jadeite. Es realmente Seiya Kou. Y debemos aceptarlo de una vez-.

Ahora es igual que una máquina — señaló Jadeite con pesadumbre. Su expresión era triste mientras observaba cómo Jun se ejercitaba—. Es el asesino más eficaz que he conocido jamás. Tan silencioso como los pensamientos-.

Taiki se giró entonces hacia Reno Chávez, el comandante en jefe.

Ya no es un SEAL —afirmó Reno sacudiendo su oscura cabeza—. Cuestiona las órdenes continuamente, sigue sus propios planes, y siempre tiene otro plan de reserva si el primero sale mal. Si siente la necesidad de saltarse las normas, se las salta. Ya no es un subordinado, sino un líder. No cederá ante nadie a menos que haya dejado claro que su plan es la única manera de seguir adelante. Trabaja solo, Taiki, pero es muy eficiente. Es un depredador de sangre fría, meticuloso y mortal.

Taiki inclinó la cabeza.

Gracias, Reno. Agradezco tu valoración-.

Lo tienes todo por escrito en ese informe. —Reno señaló con la cabeza el dossier que reposaba sobre el escritorio de su jefe.

Los informes mensuales no habían variado a lo largo de los años y Taiki estaba seguro de que Jun había perdido gran parte de su alma.

—No sobrevivirá a esto —dijo Jadeite en voz baja, mirando por el cristal y observando al hombre que una vez había sido su mejor amigo—. Acabará autodestruyéndose. Cualquier día se meterá una bala en la cabeza.-

Como si le hubiera oído, como si le hubiera sentido, Seiya se incorporó en el banco de pesas y agarró una toalla. Su mirada se clavó en el espejo de doble cara y lo miró fijamente como si fuera capaz de ver a través de él. Sus ojos eran más oscuros, más feroces de lo que habían sido los de Jun Chiba. El zafiro oscuro destacaba en la cara morena y afilada. Su pelo, negro como la noche, le llegaba hasta sus anchas caderas. Se negaba a cortárselo.

Cuando les dio la espalda, Taiki pudo vislumbrar el tatuaje de un sol negro atravesado por una espada roja en el omóplato izquierdo de Seiya.

Era el emblema de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, otro recordatorio de que Seiya había dejado atrás su pasado como Jun Chiba. Había entregado su vida a una unidad que realizaba a menudo misiones suicidas.

—Sobrevivirá —afirmó Taiki con tranquilidad, a pesar de la inquietud que sentía en su interior—. No está acabado, aunque él piense lo contrario. —Jun no había regresado con su esposa, pero Seiya, el hombre que era ahora, no había olvidado a aquella mujer. No se encontraría a sí mismo hasta que lo hiciera.

Taiki había enviado a su sobrino a aquella unidad porque sabía que el hombre que quería como a un hermano jamás habría sobrevivido si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse al mundo y a su esposa después de salir de la clínica.

El psicólogo había estado de acuerdo.

Jun habría desaparecido un día y jamás habría regresado. Todavía no estaba preparado para volver. Puede que no lo estuviera nunca, pero Jordán tendría que ponerlo a prueba de todas maneras.

**Un año después**

No será fácil conseguir que acepte —le advirtió Jadeite Richardson a Taiki mientras observaban por el espejo de doble cara a los seis hombres de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales que se ejercitaban en el gimnasio.

Seiya era ahora más fuerte que nunca. Fibroso. Corpulento. Frío.

Aceptará —dijo Taiki con suavidad—. No dejará que ella corra peligro.-

Jadeite resopló y clavó los ojos en el hombre que ahora todos conocían como Seiya.

¿Querrá ella que regrese de esta manera? —inquirió.

Jordán se había hecho la misma pregunta. Serena Chiba llevaba seis años viuda, y en los últimos tres había comenzado a vivir otra vez. Tenía citas. Existía una posibilidad de que otro hombre le arrebatara a Seiya la esposa que no admitía tener.

Supongo que no tardaremos en descubrirlo —comentó Taiki pensativo.

Seremos vuestro respaldo en la misión de Alpine —intervino entonces Reno.

Todos ellos habían sido asignados a la Unidad de Operaciones Especiales.

Se trataba de un cuerpo de élite experimental, financiado en parte por capital privado y en parte por el gobierno, formado por un grupo de hombres con oscuros y complejos pasados. En los últimos años se habían convertido en una unidad especializada que llevaba a cabo operaciones que otras agencias no podían asumir por cuestiones políticas o por el alto nivel de peligro que entrañaban.

Taiki asintió lentamente antes de volver a observar a Seiya.

Nos reuniremos en el centro de operaciones situado en el parque nacional Big Bend —les dijo—.Recibiréis las órdenes en un par de días.-

Jadeite y Reno asintieron y se fueron con rapidez a prepararse para la operación. Lo único que faltaba era que Seiya Kou aceptara llevarla a cabo.

Taiki se sentó en el escritorio, recogió el dossier de la misión y llamó a Seiya a su despacho.

Seiya le hizo esperar. Cuando entró en la oficina, tenía el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha reciente y sus fríos ojos zafiros estaban desprovistos de emoción, de vida.

¿Estamos preparados?-

Casi —asintió Taiki, indicándole que tomara asiento en la silla que había frente al escritorio—. El centro de operaciones será desmantelado esta noche y trasladado a la nueva ubicación. Deberíamos tener todo preparado en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.-

Seiya no dijo nada; sólo miró a Taiki, esperando. Al parecer, ahora tenía una paciencia infinita. Pero cuando entraba en acción, no había nada que lo detuviera ni nadie que fuera más mortífero que él.

Continúa —masculló al fin Seiya con voz ronca y rota. Esa voz que una vez había sido fluida y profunda ahora era áspera, casi gutural.

La primera misión será en Texas — le informó Taiki. Seiya ni siquiera parpadeó al oír aquello. Como si en Texas no hubiera nada que le concerniera. Como si allí no estuviera su familia, su abuelo, su hermano, su padre. Pero principalmente su esposa.

El centro de operaciones estará situado a sesenta kilómetros de Alpine.-

No. —El tono de Seiya resultó gélido.

Taiki levantó la carpeta que contenía la información de la misión y la dejó caer delante de Seiya-

—Lee el dossier. Si no quieres llevar a cabo esta misión, respetaré tu decisión. Puedes encargarte del asunto de Siberia y hacer de niñera de esa científica que secuestraron el mes pasado hasta que se te congele el trasero. Pero antes vas a leer el dossier-.

Taiki salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe y dejando a Seiya a solas con la información recopilada.

Seiya —él jamás pensaba en sí mismo como Jun— se quedó mirando el dossier como si éste fuera una serpiente de cascabel. No quería leerlo. No quería saber. Siberia era un destino tan bueno como cualquier otro. Demonios, aquella científica era la misión perfecta. Al parecer, le gustaba dedicarse a sus proyectos y odiaba tener compañía. Debería ir.

Se puso en pie y luego se detuvo.

Miró de nuevo el dossier y casi se giró para marcharse. Casi. Una foto se había deslizado desde el interior de la carpeta y él conocía aquella barbilla.

La cogió lentamente. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, una dolorosa agonía mientras levantaba la fotografía y fruncía el ceño.

Sí, allí estaba la curva familiar de la frente y aquellos preciosos y suaves ojos azul celeste. Pero que lo condenaran si reconocía a la mujer a la que pertenecían.

Se parecía a Serena. Su Serena. Era su dulce tormento, su bombón. Pero había cambiado.

Las trenzas doradas como el sol, ahora lucían más claras como los suaves rayos del sol. Llevaba el pelo más largo. Le caía, espeso y pesado, por debajo de los hombros. Tenía la cara más angulosa y la expresión más serena. Y no había ninguna sonrisa en sus labios.

A menos que estuviese enfadada, Jun jamás había visto a Serena sin una sonrisa en los labios. En algunas ocasiones soñaba con sus sonrisas, con su risa, su alegría. Algunas veces era lo único que mantenía a raya sus pesadillas. ¿A qué se aferraría ahora que su sonrisa había desaparecido?

Sostuvo la foto en una mano, con los ojos fijos en su dulce bombón. Se había negado a leer los informes que Taiki tenía de ella y a oír cualquier cosa referente a su esposa en los últimos seis años.

Sólo había querido saber la respuesta a dos preguntas cuando surgía su nombre.

¿Estaba viva? ¿Estaba a salvo?

Taiki siempre asentía con la cabeza y Seiya siempre se alejaba sin querer saber nada más.

Tardó muy poco tiempo en leer el dossier de la misión; incluso menos del que necesitó para contener el aullido de furia que le ardía en la garganta.

Serena se encontraba en medio de una operación que había acabado con la vida de tres agentes del FBI y de la esposa de un prominente político.

Hijo de perra. En toda su vida, sólo le había pedido una cosa a su padre: que si alguna vez le ocurría algo, cuidara de Serena y aquel mentiroso bastardo le había jurado que lo haría.

Pero no lo había hecho. Serena estaba indefensa.

Sólo su hermanastro estaba intentando ayudarla.

El dossier de la misión estaba lleno de información de Serena, de su hermanastro Yaten, de su abuelo, Andrew, y del padre que había comenzado a odiar en aquel momento.

Y también estaba lleno de peligro.

Peligro que podía acabar salpicando a Serena. Podía verlo. Podía ver los hilos que, si se movían en la dirección correcta, acabarían rodeando el cuello de una esposa que había sido suya, sin importar cuánto lo hubiera negado.

Su bombón podía morir porque él no había cuidado de ella.

Se sentó sin dejar de mirar la fotografía. Ya era suficientemente malo que el hombre que Serena había amado hubiera muerto, para que, además, la cáscara vacía en la que se había convertido ni siquiera la hubiera protegido.

Pasó el dedo por la foto siguiendo la curva de la mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba su sonrisa, lo que había sentido al tocarla. Se permitió incluso recordar, al igual que lo hacía en sueños, cómo había sido amarla.

Go síoraí —susurró, aspirando el perfume de esos recuerdos—. Para siempre, Serena. Te amaré siempre.-

Justo en aquel instante, apareció la primera grieta en la coraza de Seiya Kou.

Jun. —Serena susurró el nombre de su esposo cuando se despertó.

Como si no hubieran transcurrido los últimos seis años, como si jamás lo hubiera perdido. Oyó la voz masculina en la oscuridad pronunciando unas palabras en irlandés cuyo significado jamás había tenido que preguntar: go síoraí.

Se quedó mirando la habitación apenas iluminada. Jun no estaba allí ni en ningún otro lugar. Sin lágrimas y dolorida, se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

—Adiós, Jun —murmuró deseando poder llorar todavía. Deseando poder desterrar el dolor con la misma facilidad—. Te echo de menos…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola! niñas, aquí con un nuevo capítulo lo sé, me tarde una infinidad pero entre el trabajo, la escuela, mi esposo y los fic no tengo descanso jajaja.

No piensen que eh abandonado mis demás historias juro que tratare de actualizar más seguido

Bien sin más, debo de aclarar que está novela está llena de erotismo para que no se asusten Jajaja y pues sí son sensibles les pido que no lean está historia!

Por favor háganme saber sus dudas atreves de un Review!

Gracias a todas aquellas que me siguen y me dan su apoyo atreves de un Review o un Fallow. También a aquel Lector anónimo se que estas ah!


	3. Chapter 3

_**"La Cara Oculta del Deseo"**_

_Por: Diana Patricia de Kou_

_**Declaimer:**__ Está historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora una gran escritora y por desgracia los personajes tampoco son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi! _

_**Capitulo 2**_

La pequeña cabaña, asentada en medio de los terrenos del rancho Rocking R, estaba deteriorada por el tiempo, pero seguía siendo acogedora y familiar a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella noche inhóspita.

Seiya se movió entre las sombras como un fantasma. Saltó sobre la pequeña cerca de hierro forjado y se detuvo ante la tumba de su abuela.

«Lita Chiba. Go síoraí ». Para siempre. Esas eran las únicas palabras grabadas en la lápida de granito. Su abuelo se había encargado de cincelarlas él mismo.

Arrodillándose ante la tumba, Seiya alargó el brazo izquierdo y tocó la piedra a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza. Su abuelo siempre había rendido homenaje a su abuela de aquella manera y todos sus hijos, excepto Darien Chiba, habían seguido su ejemplo. Seiya se preguntó si su hermano Yaten también lo haría.

Levantó la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia la cabaña. Sólo era una silueta oscura entre las sombras, pero sabía que su hermanastro estaba allí.

Volvió a mirar la tumba y luego saltó de nuevo la cerca encaminándose hacia la cabaña.

Yaten era rápido y desconfiado. Ese día se había dado cuenta que alguien observaba la cabaña, ya que Seiya no había intentado ocultarse.

Se acercó a la cabaña con sigilo. Se camufló entre las sombras, se confundió con ellas y las utilizó para aproximarse al porche trasero de la casa, donde vio al joven que estaba sentado en el viejo balancín.

Yaten tenía veinticinco años. Era todo un hombre y se parecía mucho a Jun cuando tenía esa edad. Quizá fuera un poco más ancho de hombros y sus músculos estuviesen más marcados, pero no eran tan efectivos.

Permanecía sentado en silencio con el rifle sobre los muslos y el cuerpo en tensión.

Sé que estás ahí —masculló su hermano—. Si no te he tenido a tiro antes, no te voy a tener ahora. Así que puedes dispararme. —La amargura teñía su voz y se reflejaba en su expresión cuando alzó la cabeza.

Yaten pensaba que él estaba muerto al igual que todos lo demás. Y Seiya tenía que asegurarse de que nadie sospechara lo contrario. Salvo Yaten, Seiya iba a necesitar su ayuda. Iluminado por la luz de la luna, saltó en silencio sobre la barandilla del porche, arrancó el rifle de las manos de Yaten y lo cogió por el cuello mientras el balancín chocaba contra la pared.

No era un agarre fuerte, sino preventivo. No quería despertar al anciano. No quería agrandar la pena de Andrew, ni su vergüenza.

No hagas ruido —siseó Seiya sobre el rostro bronceado de su hermano—. No he venido a hacerte daño.-

La expresión de Yaten era de franca desconfianza; pero lo cierto era que Seiya se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera reaccionado de otra manera.

He venido a darte la oportunidad de conocer todo lo que sé sobre tu hermano —le advirtió Seiya con voz queda—. Una oportunidad. Desperdíciala y no volverás a tener otra.-

Yaten entrecerró los ojos. Unos llamativos ojos esmeraldas, la auténtica mirada Chiba.

Mi hermano está muerto —le espetó en voz baja—. ¿Qué podrías contarme tú que mi tío no sepa?-

Seiya se inclinó sobre él.

Bràthair, ¿qué quieres saber? —le preguntó antes de enderezarse.

Yaten estaba temblando. La oscura piel irlandesa de su rostro había palidecido mientras miraba la sombra que tenía delante de él.

Seiya dio un paso atrás, todavía con el rifle en las manos.

Ven conmigo. —Señaló con la cabeza el cobertizo situado al fondo del patio—. ¿Todavía hay luz en el cobertizo?-

No hubo respuesta, pero Yaten lo siguió igualmente. Entraron en el cobertizo y Seiya cerró la puerta lentamente antes de encender la luz.

Yaten se dejó caer en la vieja silla del rincón y clavó los ojos en él. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y cólera.

Creí que eras mi hermano — susurró—. Yo... esperaba que lo fueras.- Seiya observó cómo Yaten se frotaba la cara con las manos y sacudía la cabeza.

Se quitó las gafas de visión nocturna, un nuevo juguete de la unidad que le había venido muy bien, y clavó la mirada en Yaten, dándose cuenta de que los ojos que veía cada mañana en el espejo eran de un zafiro más oscuro; más feroces, sombríos y peligrosos que los de su hermano.

Yaten parpadeó.

¿Todavía te escabulles aquí para fumar? —preguntó Seiya, recordando cómo su hermano se colaba en el cobertizo con un cigarrillo cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía.

Era algo que sólo habían sabido Yaten y él.

A Yaten le tembló la mano. Se aferró a los brazos de la vieja silla y clavó la mirada en Seiya como si de esa manera pudiera ver lo que necesitaba saber.

¿Quién eres? — Dijo finalmente con pesar, con la voz cargada de decepción, más de lo que Seiya había esperado—. ¿Y qué diablos quieres?-

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

No tengo tiempo para juegos, Yaten.-

Tú no eres Jun —susurró su hermano.

No soy el Jun que tú recuerdas. —

Se dirigió al armario del fondo del cobertizo, abrió la pequeña puerta de abajo y sacó la botella de whisky que sabía que su abuelo guardaba allí.

Siempre le había escondido sus vicios a su Lita, y siempre sonreía para sí cuando se tomaba un trago. Incluso ahora que Lita estaba muerta, su abuelo continuaba con la misma costumbre.

Descorchando el whisky irlandés de importación, se llevó la botella a sus labios y tomó un buen trago. No hizo ninguna mueca mientras el ardiente líquido le bajaba por la garganta. Al contrario. Lo saboreó. Cerró de nuevo la botella, la devolvió al armario y después se giró hacia Yaten.

El joven lo estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Nadie conoce el escondite del abuelo —murmuró.

Seiya asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Nadie excepto tú y yo. Ni siquiera Darien lo sabía.-

Yaten exhaló bruscamente.

Dejaste de llamar papá a Darien después de conocer mi existencia.-

Seiya encogió uno de sus hombros.

—No podía ser mi padre si no reconocía que también era el tuyo.-

Yaten movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera intentando despejarse. Seiya casi sintió lástima por él. Pero no tenía tiempo para la compasión.

Agarró una vieja silla de madera y le dio la vuelta, se sentó a horcajadas en ella y miró fijamente a su hermano.

Lo que dices no tiene sentido —dijo Yaten con voz enérgica—. No eres Jun, aunque conozcas cosas que sólo él sabía. —El joven lo recorrió con la mirada casi con desesperación— ¿Quién eres?-

El fantasma de Jun —suspiró Seiya—. Soy Seiya Kou, Yaten, y jamás debes olvidarlo. Debes creer que Jun está muerto, porque hace mucho tiempo que desapareció. Ahora sólo existe Seiya.-

Pero Yaten todavía intentaba encontrar a Jun dentro de él. Seiya observó la desesperación en la mirada de su hermano y sintió cómo se resquebrajaba su alma.

Necesito tu ayuda, Yaten-

¿Mi ayuda? —Su hermano negó de nuevo con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres-.

No me habrías reconocido hace cinco años —le aseguró—. Fue un infierno. Fue la muerte.-

¿Serena?-

No lo sabe. —La voz de Seiya se endureció—. Y nunca lo sabrá. No estoy bromeando, muchacho. Jun Chiba no existe.-

Yaten lo miró intensamente durante unos largos y tensos momentos.

¡Maldita sea! —El joven se puso en pie, con la cara convertida en una máscara de cólera—. ¡Hijo de perra! No eres Jun. ¿Sabes por qué sé que no lo eres?-

Seiya le devolvió la mirada, impasible. Enterrar aquellas emociones lo estaba matando. Demonios, había pensado que no sería tan duro. Le había dicho a Taiki que sería una misión sencilla, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una dolorosa pesadilla.

Te lo diré —gruñó Yaten—. No eres Jun porque él no estaría aquí conmigo en este momento. —Señaló el suelo del cobertizo con el dedo—Estaría cuidando de su esposa en vez de dejar que otro hombre lo haga por él.-

Antes de que Seiya se diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control, antes de que su hermano adivinara sus intenciones, se levantó de la silla, cogió a Yaten por la garganta y lo inmovilizó contra la pared, gruñéndole en la cara.

Yaten tenía el mismo aspecto que Jun había tenido una vez. La misma constitución que Jun. O que Seiya. Podrían haber sido gemelos. Podrían haber sido hijos del mismo padre y la misma madre en vez de haber nacido de mujeres diferentes. La única diferencia entre ellos era que Yaten era peli plateado y unos feroces esmeraldas es la mirada, heredaros de su madre.

Yaten era un Jun más joven. Y Seiya apostaría lo que fuera a que sabía cómo reírse.

¿La has tocado? —El hielo invadió su voz, su alma. Lo invadió todo—. ¿La has consolado?-

Apretó las manos en torno a la garganta de Yaten. Era como si lo viera. Yaten tocándola, abrazándola, mientras Serena susurraba el nombre de Jun y las palabras «para siempre». Su agarre se volvió más apremiante.

Su Serena, dulce, suave, cálida. Ella se había prometido a él para siempre.

¿Estaría acaso ofreciéndole lo mismo a Yaten?

¿Jun? —dijo Yaten entre jadeos. Seiya volvió a mirarlo en estado shock y las lágrimas anegaron los ojos del joven, volviéndolos más oscuros. —Jun —resolló—. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios mío. Estás vivo. ¡Maldito bastardo!-

Seiya recibió una patada, varios puñetazos en los riñones y las maldiciones ahogadas del joven. Le soltó el cuello y le retorció el brazo en la espalda, aplastándole la cara en la mesa que había contra la pared.

¿Has... tocado... a... mi... esposa?-

Debería —replicó Yaten con un gemido, mitad sollozo, mitad rabia contenida—. Debería haberlo hecho. Eres un hijo de perra. Un auténtico hijo de perra. Eres igual que él. Igual que ese despiadado bastardo que te dio la vida.-

Yaten apoyó la frente en la mesa cuando Seiya lo soltó; le temblaban los hombros. Mantuvo la frente contra la madera mientras un sollozo le desgarraba la garganta.

Seiya flexionó la mano mirándose los dedos que habían rodeado la garganta de su hermano, y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le rompería.

¡Vete de aquí! —Yaten se incorporó, dándole la espalda—. ¡Vete!-

—No puedo hacerlo, Yaten-

Su hermano se volvió hacia él con los ojos brillantes por la furia mientras le espetaba con desprecio

—El abuelo llora cuando habla de ti, cuando ve a Serena trabajando en ese maldito taller intentando sobrevivir. Trató de ayudarla y ese hijo de perra que tienes por padre le quitó todo lo que tenía. Y aquí estás tú. —Alzó la mano hacia él y su rostro reflejó una ira sin límites—. El enorme y rudo guerrero del que ese anciano se sentía tan orgulloso. Seis años, Jun. Han pasado seis años, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido todo ese tiempo?-

Seiya comenzó a arremeter contra todo lo que tenía delante y empujó la silla hacia atrás mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Ten cuidado, muchacho —rugió—Deja de presionarme o tendrás más de lo que andas buscando.-

Ya obtuve más de lo que quería cuando te he sentido observando la cabaña esta tarde —gruñó, sintiendo que el miedo daba pasó a la cólera.-

Estoy aquí, es todo lo que importa—Seiya se pasó la mano por la barbilla—. No es fácil explicar por qué no regresé. Ni tampoco lo es regresar después de tanto tiempo. Pero ahora estoy aquí y necesito información.-

Para eso están los ordenadores.-

Yaten estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y Seiya lo sabía. Su hermano tenía el mismo maldito y orgulloso temperamento irlandés que él.

¡Escúchame, pequeño bastardo! — Se cernió sobre él con aire vengativo— Mira mi cara. Mi cuerpo. ¿Crees que esto me ocurrió porque quería cambiar mi aspecto? ¿Porque no me gustaba mi vida y quise darle la espalda? Mírame, Yaten. Mira mis cicatrices. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la espalda? ¿O las piernas? ¿Quieres ver el agujero que tengo en el pie? ¿Te bastaría con eso?-

Se apartó de él furioso y lleno de rabia. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Algo que no le había ocurrido desde hacía poco más de cinco años, inspiró profundamente. No iba a perder los nervios ahora, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho, regresó junto a su hermano y controló sus emociones. El horror en los ojos de Yaten no era algo que hubiera querido ver.

—Conejo no es la misma sin ti —susurró Yaten— Siempre está triste. Lo único que hace es trabajar y encerrarse en sí misma. Ya no es la misma mujer de antes, igual que tú no eres el mismo hombre.-

Seiya apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cerró los puños. No podía hablar de Serena. No ahora. Todavía no.

Háblame de la milicia Black Moon.-

Yaten parpadeó.

¿De BM? —bufó—. Estuve en esa mierda un tiempo. Aún recuerdo la azotaina que me diste por ello antes de marcharte.-

No te he preguntado por tus estupideces —gruñó—. Cuéntame algo que no sepa.-

Yaten se pasó la lengua por los labios y apartó la mirada por un segundo.

Dos de los mecánicos de conejo pertenecen a BM. Pero son de bajo nivel. Nadie conoce a los jefazos, aunque hay quien se jacta de ello algunas veces. La mayoría hacen recados, nada importante.-

Seiya volvió a sentarse a horcajadas en la silla.

¿Cuándo comenzaron a trabajar para Serena?-

Yaten lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Siempre la llamaste conejo, Jun.-

Yaten, no me cabrees otra vez —suspiró—. Contesta a mis preguntas. Y como vuelvas a llamarme con ese nombre te daré una paliza. Ahora me llamo Seiya Kou.-

Yaten dio un respingo antes de ponerse rígido y sacudir la cabeza.

Demonios —dejó escapar el aliento—. Hace más o menos un año. Todos los hombres que trabajaban para ti se fueron el primer año, conejo lo pasó muy mal durante mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente comenzó a superarlo, estaba cerca de perder la casa y el taller. Yo no podía hacer nada. —La expresión de su rostro reflejó el dolor que sentía cuando miró a Seiya—. Lo intenté a pesar de no saber nada de mecánica — susurró encogiéndose de hombros—. Y sí, conejo es muy buena arreglando motores, pero no tiene don de gentes. Hacer que las cosas salieran adelante ha llevado su tiempo.-

¿Serena sabía de mecánica? Seiya reprimió su incredulidad. Tendría que verlo para creerlo. ¿Y no tenía don de gentes? ¿Quién se había llevado a su esposa y la había reemplazado por otra mujer?

Lo que quiero es que me hables de la milicia —gruñó Seiya

Yaten se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Lo cierto es que no sé mucho. —Negó con la cabeza—. Estoy bastante seguro de que Diamante Black está relacionado con ella. Sé que ronda por el taller desde que supimos lo de tu muerte, y que ha intentado varias veces que conejo se lo venda a pesar de que ella se niega. A veces, Diamante bebe de más, y cuando lo hace, dice muchas cosas, aunque todavía no la ha amenazado. El sheriff no sirve para el cargo y puede que sea uno de ellos. Hay rumores de que los de BM están involucrados en algunas de las muertes del parque nacional, pero por ahora son sólo rumores. Demonios, Seiya, he estado tan ocupado manteniendo a los lobos alejados de conejo que no he tenido tiempo de prestar atención a toda esa mierda.-

Seiya asintió. No había esperado que Yaten supiera demasiado.

Quiero que me contrates en el taller. Es más, dirás que me has contratado esta noche. Que me conociste el mes pasado en ese bar de Odessa.-

Yaten le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

¿Conoces ese bar?-

Y a la camarera —gruñó Seiya

Me conociste esa noche, me encontré contigo cuando pasaba por el pueblo y me ofreciste el trabajo.-

Yaten le dirigió una mirada confusa.

¿Y Serena?-

No sabrá quién soy —masculló con voz queda—. Y si se lo dices, Yaten, si se lo insinúas siquiera, acabaré contigo, ¿entendido? —Volvió a mirar a su hermano. Ahora no había cólera en sus ojos, ni ninguna otra emoción.

Sólo el hielo que volvía a ocupar su lugar.

Pero conejo es tu esposa —murmuró Yaten con una mueca de pesar—. Te has mantenido alejado de ella demasiado tiempo.-

Me ocuparé de Serena a mi manera. —Se levantó de la silla y le brindó a su hermano una dura mirada—. ¿Me has comprendido, Yaten? A mi manera.-

Yaten asintió con vacilación.

Quédate aquí mañana y recupérate de lo que vas a beber esta noche. Y no aparezcas hasta que no te sientas preparado para lidiar con esto.-

Yaten gruñó.

Entonces no esperes verme hasta la próxima vida.-

Seiya le dirigió una larga mirada silenciosa.

Está bien. Dame un día o dos —dijo finalmente Yaten, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y no le digas nada al abuelo —le advirtió Seiya.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros otra vez.

Aunque no le diga nada, el abuelo acabará descubriéndolo de todas maneras. Ya sabes cómo es.-

Por desgracia, así era, Andrew Chiba siempre parecía saberlo todo. Una cualidad que había sido escalofriante cuando Jun era un niño y reconfortante cuando había crecido. Ahora, sencillamente, era preocupante.

¿Por qué Seiya? —Yaten le planteó la pregunta que Seiya no podía contestar—. ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Por qué estás aquí por BM y no por tu familia?-

La amargura teñía la voz de su hermano, se reflejaba en su expresión, y que condenasen a Jun si podía culparle.

Estoy aquí porque BM amenaza a mi familia —afirmó con voz áspera y dura, más ominosa de lo que había sido jamás—. En lo que respecta al nombre... —curvó los labios—... es un nombre irlandés. Ahora mantén los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos. Te contaré más cuando pueda.-

Yaten le brindó una mueca burlona.

Muy bien, hermano. Como siempre, tienes razón, conejo no necesita saber quién eres. Ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad; quizá esta vez consiga que su hombre se quede en casa.-

Seiya se quedó paralizado, ni siquiera parpadeó.

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Deberías haberte informado un poco antes de regresar y acusarme de tocar lo que es tuyo. No es por mí por quien debes preocuparte, Seiya. Quien debería preocuparte es tu buen amigo Endimión Olwen`s. Se divorció hace un año y desde entonces está saliendo con conejo. —La sonrisa de Yaten era burlona—. Si me gustara hacer apuestas, apostaría lo que fuera a que muy pronto conejo le dejará conducir tu todo terreno.-

Seiya intentó controlar la violenta furia que llevaba dentro. Que le corroía las entrañas, que le nublaba la mente y amenazaba su autocontrol y su capacidad de raciocinio. Endimión Olwen`s No. No había pasado. Su bombón no había estado con ningún otro hombre. Nadie más la había tocado. Nadie se atrevería. Porque él lo habría sabido y lo habría matado.

Seiya se deslizó en la noche con el mismo sigilo con el que había aparecido. Con rapidez, rodeó la casa y permaneció en las sombras hasta que llegó al cañón donde había dejado la Harley, a más de un kilómetro.

Era consciente de que Yaten intentaría rastrearle, pero el joven no tenía la experiencia necesaria. Le había perdido la pista a los pocos segundos de que Jun hubiera salido.

Sin embargo, había otros ojos, unos ojos viejos y llenos de lágrimas que observaban cada una de sus pasos con orgullo, amor y regocijo.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, pero en vez de regresar al centro de operaciones para dormir unas horas e informar a Taiki, Seiya condujo la Harley en dirección a su casa.

No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

¿Serena estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Se estaba acostando con su viejo amigo Endimión Olwen`s?

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que verla con sus propios ojos, sentirla, saber que le pertenecía aunque supiera que no podía tenerla.

Habían pasado seis años. No podía volver a la vida. Jun Chiba estaba muerto, no era más que un nombre del pasado. El hombre que él había sido y al que Serena había amado estaba muerto. ¿Habría encontrado a alguien con quien reemplazarle?

No quería ni pensarlo. Llevaba más de seis años sin las caricias de su esposa, sin oler su suave perfume. Y ni siquiera podía tomar a otra mujer; incluso odiaba la idea de hacerlo. Sus votos no se lo permitían. El alma de Serena lo retenía. Pero él no podía tenerla, y tampoco a ninguna otra.

¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que estaba en los brazos de otro hombre?

Tomó una calle lateral y detuvo la Harley bajo el refugio de los árboles, giró la llave de contacto, apagó el motor y comenzó a recorrer el corto trayecto que conducía a la parte trasera del que había sido su hogar; una casa de ladrillo de dos pisos en las afueras del pueblo. No había vecinos cerca que pudieran ver cómo entraba en los límites de la propiedad. Sólo iba a estar allí un minuto, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se movía bajo la tenue luz del amanecer, manteniéndose bajo el refugio de los árboles que bordeaban el patio trasero.

Casi había entrado en el patio cuando se detuvo en seco y se quedó petrificado ante la visión que apareció en el porche trasero.

Sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole doblarse en dos. De inmediato, una violenta erección presionó contra sus vaqueros. Se le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco y la sangre fluyó por sus venas con una rapidez vertiginosa. Se quedó sin aliento y cerró los puños con tal fuerza que le dolieron los huesos de los dedos.

Clavó los ojos en la mujer, en la blanca camisa masculina que le caía hasta los muslos y que estaba abierta, revelando el sujetador y las bragas que llevaba puestos. Ella levantó una humeante taza de café mientras veía despuntar el alba, que iluminaba el patio, el porche y a ella misma con aquellos rayos dorados y violetas.

conejo —susurró.

Seiya había notado su desliz. Siempre la había llamado conejo a menos que la desease. A menos que la necesidad de enterrarse en el aterciopelado y embriagador calor del cuerpo de su esposa fuera abrumadora. Y jamás había sido tan abrumadora como ahora.

Imaginó el olor de su perfume en el aire, una mezcla de cerezas y esencia femenina. Imaginó sentir contra la palma de su mano la calidez de su carne sedosa y vibrante abriéndose para él, mientras aquellos labios rosados susurraban su nombre.

Recordó cuántas veces —muchas, de hecho— la había poseído en el porche trasero de la casa.

La había puesto a horcajadas sobre él mientras estaba sentado en el balancín o la había hecho inclinarse sobre la barandilla de hierro, penetrándola desde atrás.

Una dolorosa agonía le atravesó el pecho y se le clavó en el alma como los colmillos de un animal salvaje. Así era cómo él quería morderla. Quería agarrar su cuello entre los dientes y mantenerla sujeta bajo él como un animal. Quería poseerla y oír sus gritos pidiendo más.

Pero los gritos que la joven proferiría ahora serían muy diferentes, pensó. El hombre que era ahora, las ansias oscuras que lo invadían, la aterrorizarían.

Aun así, siguió mirándola. Observó cómo tomaba aquella primera taza de café, cómo un placer casi sensual inundaba su rostro cuando el líquido caliente traspasaba sus labios, y se permitió a sí mismo recordar aquella sensualidad que un día había sentido en su propia piel.

Recordó su forma de reírse y sus sonrisas. Cómo era tocarla, abrazarla, y tuvo que contener la necesidad de recordar los sueños que había compartido con ella. Los sueños que había tenido entonces. Sueños sencillos. Un perro y un niño. Quizá una piscina en el patio trasero.

Y ahora estaba allí, oculto entre las sombras, observando cómo su esposa alzaba su rostro demasiado sombrío hacia el amanecer. Incluso hubiera podido jurar que había escuchado cómo susurraba su nombre.

Sólo faltaban unas horas para volver a verla, pensó. Informaría a Taiki, se ducharía y después de vestirse iría al taller.

Al volver a Texas con los demás miembros de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, Seiya se había dicho a sí mismo que haría el trabajo y se iría. Así de simple. Pero ahora, mientras miraba a su esposa, tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería tan sencillo como había pensado.

Ese día, regresaría a la vida de su mujer como otro hombre. Un hombre cuyos deseos eran tan oscuros, tan intensos, que a veces se quedaba paralizado. Un renegado. Un hombre sin alma. Volvería a ella. Pero no como Jun Chiba, sino como Seiya Kou. Y entraría en la vida de Serena como ella jamás hubiera imaginado que haría.

**Notas de la Autora **

Hola niñas y niños, ando por aquí con una nueva actualización.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquell s lectores me apoyan muchas gracias por sus Review y su Follow, lector anónimo se que estas ahí….manifiéstate jajaja

Bien sin más me despido deseándoles un agradable fin de semana.

P.D: No olviden que esta historia contiene mucha lectura erótica por favor si son sensibles les recomiendo que no lean esta historia.

P.D2: Hoy actualización de "Solo Déjame amarte esta noche" espérenlo…los quiero!


	4. Chapter 4

_**"La Cara Oculta del Deseo"**_

_**Por: Diana Patricia de Kou**_

_**Declaimer:**__ Está historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora una gran escritora y por desgracia los personajes tampoco son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi! _

_**Capitulo 3**_

Hola, Serena. Diamante Black acaba de llamar preguntando por su coche y ese condenado motor aún no está listo. Ya viene de camino y parece que ha bebido otra vez. Por cierto, hay un hombre esperándote en tu oficina. Yaten llamó para decir que es su amigo y que lo contratáramos.-dijo el joven- odio hablarle a tus piernas. ¿Por qué no sales de debajo de ese coche?-

Las cosas no pintaban bien. Su recepcionista no parecía contento y sí muy irritado por las primeras llamadas del día. Serena alzó la mirada hacia las entrañas del vehículo en el que estaba trabajando. En su primera inspección había encontrado grasa, mugre y años de negligencia. Un reflejo de su propia vida, pensó con una mueca de disgusto.

¿Piensas contestarme hoy, Serena?—Artemis sonaba cada vez más irritado—. Mira, el tío del despacho parece un auténtico imbécil. Me temo que me arrancará la cabeza y jugará al béisbol con ella si no vas a hablar con él ya.-ordeno.

Serena casi curvó los labios. Artemis, con su larguirucho cuerpo y cabello platinado, le recordaba a veces a Yaten, el hermano de Jun, la primera vez que lo había visto. Y podía llegar a ser tan melodramático como su cuñado lo había sido.

Se agarró a la parte inferior del motor y se deslizó por el cemento hasta que liberó la cabeza y miró a Artemis, el joven que había contratado para que se encargara de la oficina y que finalmente termino siendo uno de sus mejores amigos y consejeros.

El muchacho, que se había recogido su cabellera platinada en una coleta, tenía sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

Maldición, ella no tenía tiempo para eso.

Le dije a Diamante que su coche estaría listo mañana, no hoy. —Serena se incorporó sobre el estrecho carrito de plástico que utilizaba para meterse debajo de los coches cuando reparaba las averías. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando por un momento a su empleado con exasperación.—No vamos a contratar a nadie y Yaten llegará cuando llegue. Es todo lo que sé, así que ocúpate tú del resto.-Se limpió los dedos negros en los vaqueros antes de apartarse los mechones sueltos de la cara y se tendió de nuevo sobre el carrito, decidida a poner a punto el sedán que los mecánicos habían olvidado decirle que tenían que entregar.

Diamante Black no era el único que le había confiado su vehículo.

Ah, no, de eso nada. —Artemis negó con la cabeza cuando ella comenzó a moverse—. De ninguna manera puedo ocuparme de ese tío, Sere. Es el tipo de hombre con el que no me gustaría pelear. Esto no forma parte de mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Tendrás que encargarte tú de él.-

Enfadada, Serena volvió a salir de debajo del coche. Estaba furiosa por la impaciencia más que por la actitud de su empleado. Artemis solía ser muy eficiente y sabía cómo lidiar con los clientes más intransigentes con una facilidad envidiable.

Sólo tienes que decirle que vuelva mañana. Yaten estará aquí... — Exasperada, agachó la cabeza cuando él comenzó a negar violentamente con la cabeza—Genial-

Logró ponerse de pie y colocó el carrito contra la pared del taller.

Luego cogió una toalla sucia e intentó limpiarse el aceite de las manos. Segundos después, lanzó el trapo al banco y atravesó el taller en dirección a la oficina.

No podían permitirse contratar a un nuevo mecánico por mucho que lo necesitara para mantener el taller al día. Serena era muy consciente de que estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Si no lograba arreglar el lío que había permitido que se produjera en aquellos tres primeros y horribles años después de la muerte de su marido, el banco se quedaría con el taller y la casa. Los beneficios que obtenía no eran suficientes para salvarlo todo.

No podía dejar que otros ocuparan la casa que Jun y ella habían compartido. Llevaba tres años intentando conservarla. No, no lo permitiría.

Dios, no podía perder aquel último vínculo con él. Era todo lo que le quedaba de su marido.

Dile a Kevin que quiero ese coche arreglado y fuera de aquí esta misma tarde —-le ordenó a Artemis de camino a la oficina—. Y dile también que tenemos que terminar de arreglar el todoterreno de los Carlton esta tarde. Annie necesita el coche para ir a trabajar y aún nos falta colocar algunas piezas. Hay que terminarlo y probarlo.-

Marchando. —Artemis inclinó la cabeza antes de girarse y correr al otro lado del taller.

Y no corras —masculló ella, sabiendo que él no acataría esa orden aunque la hubiera oído. Era como un perrito. Todo piernas larguiruchas y energía nerviosa.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se llamaba el hombre que buscaba trabajo. Negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de abrir bruscamente la puerta de la oficina y detenerse en seco.

Aquel hombre desprendía arrogancia. Tenía unos ojos color zafiro brumoso que quedaron grabados a fuego en el cerebro de Serena; unos ojos que resplandecían en un rostro bronceado y anguloso, con pómulos planos, una nariz ligeramente torcida y labios sensuales aunque no muy gruesos.

Una barba oscura y recortada le cubría la mandíbula y las mejillas y le hacía parecer peligroso. Llevaba su cabello azabache retirado de la cara en una coleta.

Serena sintió un escalofrío, una primitiva advertencia de peligro al clavar los ojos en él. Era alto y delgado, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que los músculos que ocultaban la chaqueta de cuero negra, la camiseta y los vaqueros, eran duros como el acero. Calzaba unas pesadas botas negras y cuando se puso en pie, la miró a través de unas sedosas y tupidas pestañas negras.

Lo primero que Serena pensó al verlo fue que aquel desconocido era un depredador. Atractivo, fibroso y peligroso, la clase de hombre que la joven había aprendido a evitar tras la muerte de su marido.

El se reclinó despreocupadamente contra el escritorio y apoyó las manos sobre la superficie mientras la examinaba como si ella fuese su presa. Por un momento, sólo un momento, Serena tuvo la impresión de que retrocedía en el tiempo, hasta aquel día en que había entrado en el taller con el coche sobrecalentado y los nervios hechos trizas porque llegaba tarde a una entrevista de trabajo. Hacía calor y ella había estado sudando bajo el sol de finales de verano, maldiciendo el viaje desde Georgia y el calor de Texas, que parecía más intenso que de costumbre.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el lugar de Jun Chiba, que entonces había sido el propietario del taller y más tarde su marido. Él la había recorrido lentamente con la mirada, con una sonrisa curvándole aquellos labios tan excitantes mientras sus ojos, unos brillantes y seductores ojos irlandeses, le habían robado el corazón.

Sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca. Le temblaron las manos y notó calambres en el estómago cuando le devolvió la mirada a aquel desconocido. No conocía a ese hombre, no quería conocerlo, pero por un instante, sólo un instante, todo su pasado volvió a ella. Una sensación agridulce y dolorosa de amor y pérdida, de todo lo que el destino le había negado.

No tenemos vacantes. Por favor, váyase.- De acuerdo, eso había sido bastante grosero. Pero estaba muy ocupada y no necesitaba el dolor de cabeza que sabía que le provocaría ese hombre.

Yaten me aseguró que necesitaban un mecánico.-dijo el calmadamente

Oh, Dios, qué voz. Era una voz profunda y áspera, casi gutural. Excitaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, provocando en ella una reacción sexual. Maldición, maldición, maldición. No necesita eso. No necesitaba que su cuerpo despertara ahora de su largo letargo. Y mucho menos que la excitara un hombre más peligroso y posiblemente más duro que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

Esa voz era fría y decidida, pero con un trasfondo oscuro y voraz. Jamás había oído algo así en la voz de su marido, jamás había visto esa mirada en sus ojos.

La joven bajó la vista lentamente y se obligó a fijar la mirada en el rostro masculino, cubierto por una barba y un bigote de dos días que ocultaban sus rasgos. ¿Tenía cicatrices?

No, no quería saberlo. No le importaba.

Yaten no está aquí —se obligó a decir, casi haciendo una mueca ante el sonido áspero de su propia voz—. Y aunque no fuera así, él no es el dueño del taller. Soy yo la que toma las decisiones. No tenemos vacantes.-dijo con firmeza

El cambió de postura. Fascinada por aquel movimiento, Serena deslizó la mirada por los poderosos y delgados muslos cubiertos por los vaqueros, por los duros abdominales que destacaban bajo la camiseta de algodón, por las botas que ocultaban unos pies grandes; una buena base para un hombre que debía de medir uno noventa.

Al volver a mirarlo a la cara, observó que los ojos del hombre se habían desviado hacia las ventanas que daban a la gasolinera y el aparcamiento. Había varios coches aparcados bajo el ardiente sol del mediodía esperando para ser arreglados. La gasolinera, que parecía abandonada, estaba cerrada. El asfalto presentaba varias grietas y la hierba crecía por todos lados. Sí, el lugar no estaba en su mejor momento, pensó ignorando la frustración y el dolor.

Pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Y estaba muchísimo mejor que hacía tres años, cuando se había visto obligada a salir del estupor en el que se había sumido para darse cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo todo.

Está haciendo un buen trabajo aquí, aunque, si quiere sobrevivir, necesita a alguien dispuesto a trabajar y que sepa sacar lo mejor de sus empleados. —Volvió a mirarla fijamente y aquellos ojos zafiros amenazaron con robarle el aliento de nuevo.

La voz masculina sonaba tranquila y razonable, pero aun así sintió que una oleada de furia la atravesaba.

Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a arruinar el frágil equilibrio que ella había encontrado en su vida, con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el zafiro y esa voz áspera. Serena alzó la barbilla altivamente, odiándolo, odiando esos ojos y el cansancio que parecía inundarlos. Y se negó a dejar que le importara.

Me van muy bien las cosas a mí sola, señor —le aseguró en tono burlón, mientras se erguía rígidamente—. Usted es un desconocido y...-

Señora, sólo estoy indicando un hecho.-

Oh, Dios... Serena quería comenzar a gritarle por robarle la paz, por acabar con la frágil tranquilidad que finalmente había logrado alcanzar, por provocar aquella inexplicable respuesta en su interior.

Necesito el trabajo, Yaten me lo prometió —le dijo el desconocido esbozando una dura sonrisa—. Y él es su socio, ¿verdad?-

Eso no importa —respondió ella—. Mire, señor...-

Seiya. Seiya Kou-

Seiya. Era un nombre irlandés.

_**Flashback**_

-Go síoraí, te amaré siempre, conejo- susurro Jun sobre los labios de Serena

-Por siempre-contesto, los labios de Jun se posaron sobre los de ella. Era un beso apasionado y suave a la vez, disfrutando de cada roce, cada caricia, el calor del cuerpo de su esposo…

_**Fin Flashback**_

Por un momento, el deseo se apoderó de su mente y pensó en Jun.

Pero él no la había amado para siempre. La había dejado sola. La había dejado sobrevivir sin él durante seis desoladores años. Y ahora, otro feroz irlandés se estaba colando en su vida, intentando tomar el control. Negó con la cabeza. No, ni hablar. Ningún hombre volvería a poseerla como lo había hecho su marido. Era imposible. No iba a permitirlo.

Serena abrió los ojos e irguió la cabeza, sintiendo que la vieja furia la consumía de nuevo. Enderezó los hombros y alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

He dicho que no. Por favor, váyase. Debo terminar de arreglar un coche y no tengo tiempo que perder. —Giró sobre los talones y regresó al taller, conteniendo el doloroso vacío que le constreñía la garganta y le humedecía los ojos.

Terminaría por olvidarlo, no necesitaba que le recordaran unos ojos irlandeses, unos besos que le robaban el alma y unas promesas rotas.

Su marido se había ido. Estaba muerto, su cuerpo yacía en un ataúd del gobierno enterrado en un oscuro agujero. Había visto cómo lo cubrían con cada paletada de tierra que sellaba una realidad que ella se negaba a aceptar.

Dios, cuánto lo había amado. Su risa, su voz, su enorme cuerpo y su temperamento.

Se obligó a respirar a pesar de los recuerdos, a poner un pie delante del otro y a alejarse de aquel hombre que despertaba esos recuerdos en su interior.

Serena Chiba. —Una furiosa voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos y la obligó a detenerse cuando se dirigía al sedán en el que había estado trabajando minutos antes. Se volvió lentamente hacia las puertas abiertas del taller y contuvo una maldición.

Las señoras no soltaban maldiciones, se recordó a sí misma.

No importaba cuánto las provocaran. Y la estaban provocando. Dios, ¿por qué no se había quedado en la cama esa mañana?

Diamante Black no se detenía ante nada. Había sido amigo de su marido, pero ahora era una pesada carga para ella.

Diamante, ahora mismo estaba trabajando en tu coche. —Levantó una mano para saludarlo mientras rezaba para que él no hubiera estado bebiendo—. Mañana lo tendrás a punto.-

Ese pequeño bastardo de Yaten me dijo que estaría listo en dos semanas. —Diamante entró en el taller, ignorando la señal que advertía a los clientes que permanecieran detrás de la deslucida línea amarilla— Me dijisteis dos semanas, ni un día más-

Serena se mordió la lengua y se recordó que no podía permitirse el lujo de enfurecerlo demasiado. Era el gerente del banco que poseía las letras del taller y de la casa, y la había amenazado más de una vez con que ejecutaría la hipoteca si dejaba de efectuar algún pago.

Llevaba el escaso cabello rubio platinado muy corto, casi al cero. Tenía los ojos llorosos e inyectados en sangre por el alcohol, la cara hinchada, enrojecida y retorcida por la furia.

Genial. Necesitaba eso tanto como al enorme hombre que acababa de dejar plantado en su oficina hacía un instante.

Hoy no estará listo. —La joven intentó hacer gala de una paciencia que no tenía. No podía enojarle; no mientras Diamante pudiera ejecutar la hipoteca en cualquier momento. Además, había sido amigo de Jun.

Más o menos.

Ni hablar —replicó él malhumorado. Su ancho rostro picado de viruela estaba totalmente rojo cuando se acercó a ella y el olor a alcohol la abofeteó en la cara—Vas a terminar ahora con mi todoterreno, perra, o puedes irte despidiendo del negocio ¿me has oído? Jun no se sentiría demasiado orgulloso entonces de ese pequeño trasero que tienes. Este taller era su orgullo, todo por lo que luchó.-

Definitivamente, Diamante había bebido más de la cuenta. Nunca le había visto tan furioso.

Jun está muerto —le recordó ella, luchando por mantener una calma que se había jurado no perder. Por alguna razón, Diamante siempre parecía culparla de la muerte de su esposo—Cómo se sentiría no viene al caso.-

Se irguió en toda su estatura, aunque sabía que su metro sesenta y cinco no podía competir con el metro ochenta de Diamante. Era grueso, había echado barriga con los años.

El hombre que Jun había considerado una vez su amigo había dejado que la botella y los fracasos lo destruyeran con más rapidez de lo que el dolor de Serena casi había destruido el taller.

Jun tendría que haberte dado una buena lección. Y debería haber dejado este lugar en manos responsables antes de permitir que lo mataran. —Las crueles palabras golpearon con fuerza en el corazón de Serena, sin importar cuánto intentara ignorarlas—. Debería haber sabido que una rubia tonta como tú no sería capaz de sacar su negocio adelante.-

Demonios. Odiaba tener que decirle a Artemis que llamara al sheriff. Le harían multitud de preguntas y luego tendría que rellenar un montón de papeleo y ella no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

Pero no lo hizo, Diamante. Y esta rubia tonta está intentando hacer todo lo que puede. —Fue consciente de que los mecánicos estaban congregándose detrás de ella y quiso gemir de frustración. No necesitaba eso—. Tendrás tu todoterreno a primera hora de la mañana. Me queda esta noche según el contrato, así que te lo entregaré a tiempo. —No podía permitirse no hacerlo.

Los enrojecidos ojos castaños de Artemis la recorrieron de arriba debajo de una manera insultante.

Si hay algo que tengo que reconocer es que Jun se casó con una puta de primera.-

Serena entrecerró los ojos y se envaró. Le rechinaron los dientes por el esfuerzo de contener una réplica. Las cosas ya serían lo suficientemente malas cuando comenzaran a correr los rumores.

No necesitaba empeorarlas, se recordó a sí misma.

—Señor Black, la señora Chiba ha dicho que mañana. —Artemis se colocó al lado de Serena, con la voz vibrando de cólera ante el insulto—. No estará listo hasta entonces.-

La mirada de Diamante se clavó en el joven al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Tú también te la tiras, muchacho? Esta puta de primera necesita una buena poll... —

Jamás terminó la frase y no fue porque Artemis se le echara encima.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera recorrer el metro que los separaba, un oscuro borrón pasó ante ellos.

Diamante Black fue levantado en volandas y literalmente, arrojado fuera del taller.

Serena se quedó mirando asombrada cómo el desconocido al que había negado el empleo levantaba a Diamante del asfalto, sólo para lanzarlo contra el BMW descapotable que el banquero había dejado en el aparcamiento.

Con el rostro convertido en una máscara de fría ira, Seiya colocó una de sus enormes manos en el cuello de Black y comenzó a apretar sin piedad.

Deténgase. —Serena se obligó a moverse, a correr hacia ellos, a agarrar con sus pequeñas manos la muñeca de Seiya mientras miraba horrorizada aquellos ojos fríos y despiadados—. Va a matarlo. Es sólo un borracho. ¡Maldita sea, he dicho que se detenga!-

La furia brillaba con intensidad en aquellas profundidades zafiro, haciendo que la promesa de la muerte ensombreciera el inusual color de esos ojos inmisericordes mientras apretaba los dedos, torciendo los labios en una terrible mueca de furia.

¿Ha perdido el juicio? —gritó Serena tirando de la gruesa muñeca, desesperada ahora que oía el jadeo estrangulado de Diamante.

La joven miró al desconocido llena de ira y reconoció la promesa de muerte en los ojos masculinos cuando él bajó la mirada hacia Diamante Black.

Insúltela de nuevo —su voz era un sonido ronco y furioso mientras clavaba los ojos en los de Diamante— y lo mataré-.

Serena sintió que la muñeca se relajaba y la oscura mirada del desconocido se enlazó con la suya. Un músculo le palpitaba en la mandíbula y tenía los labios apretados. Sus ojos llameaban cuando la miró por encima del hombro mientras soltaba a un Diamante jadeante. Los ruidos que hizo el banquero al meterse en su BMW resonaron en el silencio del aparcamiento.

Yaten me dijo que el apartamento que hay encima del garaje está disponible. —Seiya habló en un tono bajo y gutural—. Dejaré allí mis cosas y terminaré de poner a punto el todoterreno de este bastardo o le mataré ahora mismo. Usted decide.-sentencio

Serena negó con la cabeza, aturdida, mientras el BMW se ponía en marcha tras ella y las ruedas rechinaban al salir del aparcamiento. Estaba segura de que el desconocido llevaría a cabo su amenaza si no le daba el empleo.

¿Por qué? —susurró la joven finalmente con voz ronca, al tiempo que intentaba encontrar sentido a todo aquello. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué el destino había puesto en su camino a alguien que podía destruirla cuando finalmente empezaba a reconstruir su vida?

Elija.-

Serena le soltó la muñeca, dándose cuenta de que todavía lo agarraba con una fuerza que ignoraba que poseía.

Se obligó a soltarlo aflojando los dedos uno a uno. No podía responderle, no podía escoger. Lo único que tenía claro en aquel instante era que mataría a Yaten en cuanto lo viera. Ignorando las caras conmocionadas y sorprendidas que la rodeaban, se giró y se encaminó lentamente de vuelta al taller. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y no podía, no debía dejar que aquello interfiriera.

No necesitaba eso.

Se tumbó en el carrito y lo hizo rodar bajo el coche que tenía que terminar de arreglar. Unos ajustes más y estaría listo. Sólo sería un momento.

Cogió la llave inglesa del suelo de cemento y empezó a trabajar tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que le rodaban por las sienes y que le mojaban al pelo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y que le desgarraba el corazón.

Tenía trabajo que hacer. Cuando todos se hubieran ido, le pagaría a Seiya Kou un día de sueldo y le diría que se fuera. No sería fácil.

Necesitaba el dinero y tenía que pagar el recibo de la hipoteca la semana siguiente. Si no encontraba una solución, se vería obligada a vender parte de las joyas que su madre le había dejado para cubrir el pago.

Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Seiya tenía que marcharse.

No podía controlar la respuesta instantánea de su cuerpo ante él, ni la extraña y compleja ira que la inundaba cuando lo veía. Había algo en aquel hombre que le resultaba demasiado familiar y peligroso, y no podía permitirse tenerlo cerca.

Había conseguido remover algo oculto en su interior. Le había hecho sentir algo más que la pena a la que se había resignado hacía tres años cuando había decidido dejar el luto.

Algunas veces, como ahora, se arrepentía de ello.

Serena no percibió el sollozo que le rasgó el pecho ante tales pensamientos, pero el hombre que se había detenido junto al coche sí que lo oyó. Lo oyó y lo odió.

Seiya todavía sentía una violenta furia en sus entrañas, una furia que envolvía su mente en una neblina rojiza. Ver a Diamante, oír las crueles palabras con las que había insultado a Serena, le había hecho perder el juicio. Incluso ahora, quería matar al que había sido su amigo años atrás.

Toda una vida de amistad se había esfumado en un segundo. Por lo que a Seiya concernía, Diamante estaba viviendo de prestado.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y la imagen de las piernas de Serena, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y las rodillas dobladas contra el guardabarros del coche, le hizo sentir otra clase de furia.

Ella no debía de estar allí debajo. No importaba lo condenadamente sexy que estuviera con aquellos vaqueros manchados con el mismo aceite que le salpicaba la barbilla y la mejilla.

Se estaba matando a sí misma.

Seiya había observado las ojeras, el peso que había perdido, las oscuras profundidades de sus bellos ojos celestes. Esa no era la mujer que había dejado. No había ni rastro de maquillaje en aquella cara tan sorprendentemente joven, y su cabello antaño rubio, tenía ahora era un rubio sorprendentemente claro. Ni siquiera había sabido que se lo teñía. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su esposa se teñía el pelo?

Aquello trajo a su mente el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Serena.

Cuánto había amado él aquel cuerpo cálido y curvilíneo que se había amoldado al suyo a la perfección. Su suave monte de Venus había estado desprovisto de vello, así que no había sabido nunca cuál era su color natural.

Dios, Serena parecía muy joven. El maquillaje que había usado la había hecho parecer mayor y más experimentada. Sabía que tenía dieciocho años cuando se casaron, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo joven que había sido en realidad.

A los veintiséis años, sin los cosméticos que añadían madurez a su rostro, parecía todavía inocente.

Pero él había visto el dolor, denso y oscuro, reflejado en sus ojos, en la línea apretada de sus labios y en la rigidez de sus hombros antes de que ella hubiera desaparecido debajo del coche.

Inspiró profundamente mientras los mecánicos lo miraban observar cómo Serena desaparecía bajo el coche. Tenían expresiones cautelosas, entre aliviadas y preocupadas. No eran los mismos hombres que habían trabajado para él antes de que se marchara. Eran desconocidos y los desconocidos siempre podían ser enemigos.

Seiya jamás olvidaría que sólo uno, el más joven, se había adelantado para proteger a Serena cuando todos los demás retrocedían.

Ya no está sola —rugió, sabiendo que la furia volvía más áspera su voz— Moved los culos y terminad el trabajo, o coged vuestras cosas y marchaos. Quiero que cada uno de los vehículos que hay en el taller esté arreglado antes de que os vayáis a casa esta noche o al único que querré ver mañana será a éste.—Señaló a Artemis con el dedo—. Y si no recuerdo mal, tu sitio está en la oficina.-

Artemis tragó saliva y sus oscuros ojos parpadearon indecisos al mirar hacia el lugar donde Serena había desaparecido. Era obvio que estaba más interesado en protegerla que en continuar con su trabajo.

Vamos, muchacho —masculló Seiya— ya discutiremos los detalles más tarde. —Volvió la mirada hacia los demás hombres, observando cómo se movían con nerviosismo con las caras manchadas de aceite y las miradas cautelosas fijas en él.

Elegid de una vez —les exigió— y aseguraos de hacerlo bien.-

No esperó a conocer sus reacciones. Se dirigió al fondo del taller caminando con seguridad hacia la mesa donde estaban las fichas de los coches, y cogió la primera. Había llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

No se engañaba; después de que todos se hubieran ido, Serena dejaría que aquel temperamento suyo hiciera erupción. Sólo lo había visto en todo su apogeo una vez, cuando estaban casados. El día que él había cometido el error de decirle qué era lo que no podía hacer, la joven le había dejado bien claro qué era exactamente lo que ocurría cuando intentaba controlarla.

Ejercer el control era algo innato en los SEAL'S. Era parte de su esencia y de lo que los hacía tan eficientes. Así que no había sido de extrañar que una noche que ella había quedado con sus amigas para cenar e ir de copas, él le hubiera ordenado que no fuera. La quería en casa con él.

Estaba excitado y deseaba poseer a su esposa. No quería que estuviera en un Púb. local con un montón de hombres codiciándola.

Pero Serena le había mirado en silencio durante un largo momento y después había seguido informándole de dónde estaría y cuándo regresaría a casa.

-Maldita sea, conejo, debes quedarte en casa esta noche. Conmigo-

Apenas le había dado tiempo de esquivar el salero que le había lanzado a la cabeza. Y luego su pequeño y dulce ángel sureño de voz suave había estallado.

Enrojecida y furiosa, había procedido a dictarle las leyes que regirían su relación, antes de salir airada de la casa meneando su pequeño trasero como una gata enfurecida. El había terminado por ceder y le había dicho que pasara la noche con sus condenadas amigas.

Que estaría bien sin ella. A las dos de la madrugada, había registrado el pueblo hasta encontrar su coche aparcado frente a la casa de una de esas amigas. Había sacado de allí a su esposa, que había bebido de más, y después de meterla en el todoterreno, la había llevado a casa. Jamás volvió a cometer el mismo error.

Ahora, tras oír aquel sonido ahogado y sordo debajo del coche, emitido por la misma mujer, se preguntó si alguna vez había conocido bien a su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que existía una Serena, que se había contenido ante él de la misma manera que él se había contenido ante ella.

No había tenido suficiente de ella antes de «morir». No la había tocado de todas las manera que había querido. De pronto se percató de que la oscuridad que siempre habitaba en él había estado buscando una vía de escape, y que ahora la había encontrado en su independiente y pequeña esposa.

Una mujer que se merecía mucho más de lo que estaba a punto de conseguir. Y nuevamente se maldijo interiormente…

**Notas de la Autora **

Hola niñas y niños, ando por aquí con una nueva actualización.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquell s lectores me apoyan muchas gracias por sus Review y su Follow, lector anónimo se que estas ahí….manifiéstate jajaja

Bien sin más me despido deseándoles un agradable fin de semana.

P.D: No olviden que esta historia contiene mucha lectura erótica por favor si son sensibles les recomiendo que no lean esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"La Cara Oculta del Deseo"**_

_**Por: Diana Patricia de Kou**_

_**Declaimer:**__ Está historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora una gran escritora y por desgracia los personajes tampoco son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi! _

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y el sol empezaba a hundirse tras las montañas cuando los mecánicos comenzaron a marcharse, mirando de reojo a Seiya, como si les diera miedo dejar a su jefa a solas con él.

El sheriff no había aparecido, lo que quería decir que Diamante no había presentado cargos todavía.

Su todoterreno había sido entregado en el banco mientras él aún estaba allí y si la suerte estaba de su lado, Serena no tendría que volver a tratar con aquel bastardo en mucho tiempo.

Seiya Kou, por otra parte, era alguien con quien sí iba a tener que lidiar. La sangre le había bombeado con furia en las venas durante todo el día, dejándole los nervios a flor de piel y una sensación casi de excitación que se le clavaba en el pecho como si se tratara de unas afiladas garras.

Había trabajado duro y sin parar, y había conseguido que los demás hombres cumplieran con sus tareas más deprisa. Pero Serena no lo necesitaba allí. No le quería allí. No necesitaba que interfiriera en la estructurada y ordenada existencia que había logrado crear. No quería la excitación ni la tensión que sentía oprimiéndole las entrañas.

Los hombres que trabajaban para ella acabarían por aceptar sus órdenes o haría lo que había hecho durante los últimos tres años: despedirlos y buscar a otros que necesitaran el salario. Había despedido a tantos que uno más o menos no se notaría demasiado.

Artemis se demoró todo lo que pudo, hasta que Serena no tuvo más remedio que sacarle a empujones por la puerta. Después cogió del escritorio la cartera con la recaudación del día, la metió en el bolso que se colgó al hombro y lanzó una mirada airada a Seiya.

Allá iba. Él podía irse al infierno y ella volver a su monótona vida.

Cuando veas a Yaten, dile que quiero hablar con él de inmediato —le espetó—. Y si no viene trabajar mañana, que comience a buscarse otro empleo. Lo mismo que tú. No quiero tener a un maniático en mi taller atacando a mis clientes. —Levantó una mano cuando él comenzó a hablar— Se lo merezcan o no.-

Seiya la miró con unos ojos enfurecidos y feroces, y una expresión que podría haber derretido las piedras.

La mirada masculina se desplazó por el cuerpo de Serena y ésta se sonrojó al percatarse de que sus pezones empezaban a endurecerse bajo la camisa y el sujetador. Sintió cómo la excitación ardía entre sus muslos, y lo odió. Odió sentir eso y odió aun más a Seiya por hacérselo sentir.

La joven desvió la mirada hacia el aparcamiento y casi hizo una mueca al ver el vehículo que se detenía en el camino. Se había olvidado de su cita. Endimión Olwen's era agradable, seguro y de trato fácil. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro, los ojos azules y una sonrisa tranquila. No era peligroso. No tenía el poder de arrebatarle la cordura ni de acabar con su autocontrol.

Estaré aquí por la mañana —le aseguró Seiya apretando los labios ante el sonido de la puerta del coche de Endimión cerrándose—Con Yaten-

Serena sonrió ante la idea de tener una conversación con Yaten. Oh, su cuñado se había metido en un buen lío.

Hazlo —le dijo la joven suavemente mientras Endimión se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido—Y estate preparado para irte de la misma manera que has llegado. Has hecho que me retrase y no estoy lista para mi cita. Mereces que te despida sólo por eso.-

Serena se forzó a sonreír al ver que Endimión abría la puerta y entraba. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar comparar a los dos hombres, aunque lo cierto era que no había comparación posible.

Seiya era más duro, más rudo, más excitante, vibrante y turbador de lo que Endimión sería jamás.

Veo que no estás lista. — Endimión sonrió ampliamente. La diversión bailaba en sus ojos a pesar de la mirada de curiosidad que le dirigió al otro hombre—. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que te olvidarías de nuestra cita si algo te mantenía ocupada?-

Porque me conoces. —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, consciente de que su alegría era más fingida de lo que le habría gustado.

La mirada de Endimión cayó de nuevo sobre Seiya.

¿Un nuevo empleado? — Preguntó al tiempo que le tendía la mano como si no fuera un maníaco peligroso—. Me llamo Endimión Olwen's. Soy el propietario de la tienda de electrónica del pueblo.-

Un terrible presentimiento atravesó a Serena al ver la sonrisa de Seiya, la mirada fría de sus ojos y el destello de dientes que advertía que no era tan amistoso como fingía ser.

Seiya Kou —se presentó.

Encantado de conocerle. — Endimión inclinó la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Serena—. Vamos a llegar tarde si no te arreglas pronto. ¿Quieres que cierre yo?-

En realidad no. Ya está todo listo, sólo me queda echar el cerrojo a la puerta en cuanto salgamos. —Serena se giró hacia Seiya con los ojos entrecerrados y observó que él seguía sin apartar la mirada de Endimión —. Seiya, tengo que cerrar.-

Un destello de temor le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando él se volvió y centró la atención en ella.

Tenía los ojos duros y fríos, los labios apretados y su expresión era demasiado calmada. Demasiado tranquila.

Que tenga una buena noche —dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose exclusivamente a ella, antes de abandonar la oficina y dirigirse hacia la Harley negra que estaba aparcada junto al taller.

Serena apenas se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo soltó silenciosamente y se volvió hacia Endimión.

Tendrás que tomarte una copa de vino y esperar a que me arregle. Hoy no he tenido tiempo para nada-.

Por ti vale la pena esperar —afirmó Endimión mientras salían de la oficina y ella cerraba las puertas—. Además, ya hemos salido bastantes veces, princesa, sé a qué hora tengo que hacer las reservas para cenar.

La joven hizo una mueca, siempre llegaba tarde. Jamás había hecho esperar a nadie hasta la muerte de su marido parecía como si a partir de entonces se pasara la vida llegando tarde a todos lados. Como si de alguna manera intentara retroceder en el tiempo en vez de seguir adelante.

Al deslizarse en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Endimión para volver a casa, no pudo evitar notar que Seiya aún seguía allí. Estaba agachado al lado de la Harley, manipulando alguna pieza sin importancia, sin duda para curiosear, porque su mirada estaba clavada en ellos.

Supongo que fue Yaten quien lo contrató —comentó Endimión al rebasar a la Harley.

Supones bien —-respondió Serena dejando escapar un suspiro.

Yaten solía contratar vagabundos, que, por suerte, no duraban demasiado en el trabajo. Sin embargo, esta vez, ella tenía el presentimiento de que iba a tener problemas con Seiya.

No hablaron nada más hasta que se detuvieron delante de la casa.

Vamos. —Serena salió rápidamente del coche con las llaves de la casa en la mano—. Ya sabes dónde está el vino, entra y sírvete una copa, estaré abajo en media hora.-Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia las escaleras.

Te voy a cronometrar —dijo él, riéndose—. Veinte dólares a que tardas una hora.-

Hecho. —Serena le brindó una rápida sonrisa y agachó la cabeza; estaba segura de que la sonrisa no le llegaba los ojos.

No podía evitar la sensación de que, de alguna forma, le estaba siendo infiel a un marido muerto hacía más de seis años. Había estado luchando contra esa sensación desde hacía un año, desde la primera cita con Endimión; la primera vez que se había prometido a sí misma que iba a conseguir superar la muerte de Jun.

Cada vez que Endimión y ella salían de la casa que había compartido con su esposo, se sentía intranquila y con el estómago revuelto. Como si estuviera engañando al hombre que amaba. Al hombre que la había amado.

Era una locura. Tenía que recordarse todos los días que Jun hubiera querido que fuera feliz, que no estaba mirándola fijamente desde el cielo, dolido y enojado porque ella le había dado la espalda a todo lo que habían compartido.

Y no le había dado la espalda, se dijo a sí misma mientras se metía en la ducha. El había sido un guerrero que no había regresado a casa. Ahora estaba muerto. Se había ido y ella todavía estaba viva, ¿verdad?

Seiya debería estar asistiendo a una reunión informativa del grupo de operaciones. Pero en vez de eso, se encontraba bajo los árboles que bordeaban la propiedad que había compartido con Serena, con unos binoculares militares en las manos y los ojos fijos en la casa.

No importaba cuánto se hubiera quejado él cuando estaban casados, Serena aún seguía dejando las persianas y las cortinas abiertas durante la noche. Y ahora también estaban abiertas.

Endimión Olwen's, maldito fuera, estaba en la cocina abriendo una botella de vino. Seiya apretó los labios. Ese seguía siendo su vino, sin importar que oficialmente estuviera muerto. Se había pasado muchos años coleccionando vinos, pero rara vez había abierto una botella; le gustaba observar cómo iba creciendo su pequeña colección en la bodega del sótano.

Y ahora, aquel hijo de perra estaba abriendo una de sus mejores botellas y sirviéndose una copa.

Por Dios, mataría a ese bastardo si lo atrapaba en su cama con su esposa.

Respiró hondo, no era asunto suyo, se recordó a sí mismo, demonios, claro que lo era. Sintió cómo la rabia le nublaba la mente y cómo el control que había logrado mantener a raya durante los últimos años comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Si veía cómo Endimión la tocaba, no sería capaz de controlar la ira.

Seiya era consciente de la presencia de Yaten tras él, lo había acompañado siguiendo la orden que le había dado después de haberlo llamado desde el taller. Su hermano no parecía feliz. Y eso era condenadamente malo, porque Seiya también estaba muy lejos de sentirse «feliz».

¿Desde cuándo dura toda esta mierda? — escupió sin mirar a Yaten, con los ojos aún fijos en la casa.

¿Qué mierda? —le preguntó su hermano lanzándole una mirada cautelosa.

Seiya señaló la casa con la mano.

Lo de Olwen's-

Más o menos un año. —Yaten se sentó a los pies de un árbol y bostezó con despreocupación.

Seiya bajó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-

Yaten lo miró con sorpresa antes de rascarse la mejilla con aire reflexivo.

Demonios, pues seguramente porque es el único de los hombres con los que conejo salió que me cae bien.- Seiya apretó los dientes.

¿Con cuántos ha salido?-

Otros hombres. No sólo uno. Había otros hombres que habían salido con su esposa. Que habían visto su sonrisa. Que habían sentido deseo por ella. No quería imaginar a ninguno de ellos tocándola, porque si lo hacía los buscaría y los mataría.

Algunos. —Yaten se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera mayor importancia—. Jamás duran demasiado. Algunas citas aquí y allá. Luego conejo acaba sintiéndose culpable, se vuelve a poner la alianza un tiempo y se encierra en casa cuando no está trabajando antes de obligarse a volver a intentarlo. Sin embargo, lleva más de un año sin utilizar la alianza.-

Yaten cogió una brizna de hierba mientras Seiya volvía a observar la casa.

Olwen's estaba todavía en la cocina, rebuscando en los cajones. El muy bastardo cogió una taza de un gancho y se encaminó a la ventana para observar el taller colina abajo. Había una mirada de orgullo en la cara de Olwen's, como si estuviera imaginando de qué manera iba a cambiar la vida de Serena.

Bueno, Seiya le conocía bastante bien. Endimión ocultaba su voluntad de hierro a la mayoría de la gente, y no era ningún estúpido. Si llevaba un año saliendo con Serena, es que iba en serio. Tenía intención de poseer todo lo que Seiya había poseído una vez, cuando era Jun Chiba.

Tú la abandonaste —le recordó Yaten con un atisbo de cólera—. No tendría que importarte que se hubiera acostado con la mitad del pueblo.-

Seiya no dijo nada porque su hermano tenía razón. La había dejado. Había aceptado aquella maldita misión sabiendo que podía morir. Así había sido y no había regresado.

¿Qué ocurrió con Darien? —le preguntó a Yaten.

Intentó hacerse con el taller y la casa en vez de cuidar de ella tal y como me prometió que haría si me pasaba algo.-

¿Por qué lo hizo?-

Supongo que por la misma razón que le impulsó a quedarse con las propiedades del abuelo. —Yaten soltó un suspiro—. Porque es así. El abuelo todavía lo disculpa. Piensa que Darien hizo lo que creía más conveniente para protegerla. Dice que hay matices-.

Los matices grises de los que le había hablado hacía casi una vida. Según él nada era lo que parecía. Pero en el caso de Darien Chiba, Seiya no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera puro egoísmo.

¿Y Diamante Black?- Yaten resopló.

Es un cerdo. Está furioso porque Serena no quiere acostarse con él ni venderle el taller. Parece que ansia ambas cosas. Estuvo detrás de ella durante más de un año hasta Serena que tuvo que amenazarlo con demandarle por acoso. Luego comenzó a ponerse más violento. Al parecer deseaba más el taller que a ella. Intentó poner al pueblo en su contra, pero no le salió bien. Tú tenías muchos amigos. En cuanto conejo se convenció de que no merecía la pena pasarse la vida llorando por un hombre que nunca regresaría a casa, se entregó por completo al negocio y trató de sacarlo adelante. Ahora es cuando mejor le van las cosas.-

Deja de provocarme, Yaten, o acabarás sin poder andar durante un tiempo.-

Su hermano bufó y, después de guardar silencio un buen rato, añadió

El abuelo ha visitado hoy tu tumba. Por lo general suele acercarse a la de la abuela y habla con ella. Sin embargo, hoy se acercó a tu lápida y se quedó allí de pie, mirándola.

Seiya no quería oír aquello. Reprimió la furia y el dolor que habitaba en lo más profundo de su alma y continuó observando cómo Endimión se paseaba por la cocina.

Siempre noté algo extraño en el abuelo, pero no me había dado cuenta de qué era hasta ahora.

Que nunca lloró mi pérdida —terminó Seiya por él.

Demonios, Taiki y él deberían haber imaginado que no podrían engañar al anciano. El abuelo siempre parecía saber todo lo que ocurría.

Exacto —asintió Yaten—. Ni una sola vez. No como Serena. Hubo un tiempo en que solía quedarme a dormir en tu casa. Ella me despertaba por las noches gritando tu nombre, jurando que tenía sangre en las manos, que estabas herido. Rogándome que te salvara. —Se puso en pie de un salto—. A la mierda con todo, me voy a casa.-

Serena tenía razón.-

Sintió que Yaten se detenía.

¿En qué? —preguntó con cautela su hermano.

En todo. Yo estaba herido, Yaten. Al borde de la muerte. Cuando me rescataron apenas me quedaba un hálito de vida.

Observó cómo Serena entraba en la cocina y le sonreía a Endimión. Éste se terminó la copa de vino, la besó en la mejilla y se dirigieron a la puerta. El muy cerdo apoyaba la mano en el hueco de la espalda de Serena para guiarla. Maldición, Seiya iba a tener que matarlo.

Se apartó los binoculares de la cara y clavó los ojos en la casa durante varios minutos antes de volverse hacia Yaten.

El abuelo debería haberme llorado —masculló en voz baja—. Porque el hombre que yo era murió en una celda oculta en una maldita selva. El marido de Serena, tu hermano. El hijo y el nieto. Todo eso murió en mi interior, Yaten. No soy el hombre que era y jamás volveré a serlo.-

Yaten lo miró durante un buen rato.

Eso no es cierto —dijo él finalmente—. No todo murió, Seiya, créeme. Toda esa estúpida testosterona y ese arrogante orgullo posesivo que siempre le ocultaste a Serena todavía siguen ahí, a la espera. —Yaten le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa—. La parte que sobrevivió es, simplemente, la mejor.-

Seiya curvó los labios. Quizá, de alguna manera, su hermano tuviera razón. Siempre había ocultado partes de sí mismo a aquellos a quienes amaba, pero Yaten era un Chiba y conocía aquella parte de él que Jun siempre había contenido. Hasta ahora. Aquella oscuridad de su corazón, aquella arrogante necesidad de dominar y aquella voluntad de hierro, ya no podían ser disimuladas. Jun había sido civilizado; Seiya, no.

Síguelos —le ordenó a Yaten.

¿Qué? — Exclamó su hermano con los ojos brillando de indignación—. ¿Qué quieres, que Serena me mate o algo así?

¿Prefieres que te mate yo? —Seiya se cernió sobre él, hablándole en un tono ronco y exigente—. ¿Quién crees que puede hacerte más daño?-

Lo cierto era que nunca le haría daño. Demonios, Yaten era su hermano pequeño. Casi no podía contener la sonrisa al ver el hombre en el que se había convertido. Sentía afecto por él. Apego. A pesar de que Seiya llevaba años sin sentir ningún tipo de emoción, ahora se sentía embargado por ellas. Emociones que le dejaban sin control, que convertían en polvo los años que había dejado atrás.

Yaten negó con la cabeza, apoyó las manos en las caderas y levantó la mirada al cielo.

Rezo. Voy a misa. Incluso respeto a mis mayores y ayudo a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle. ¿Qué demonios he hecho para merecer esto?-

Seiya palmeó el hombro del joven.

Respiras, Yaten. Recuérdalo. Cuando los Chiba respiran, el mundo tiembla. Siempre ha sido así. Es nuestro destino.-

Olvídalo. —Yaten hizo una mueca—conejo me mataría.-

Pero si te mato yo —gruñó Seiya— te dolerá más.-

Yaten le lanzó una mirada turba.

No sabes lo que dices. ¿Estás seguro de que conoces bien a conejo? —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. Seiya recordaba esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que él había poseído una vez y que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Estás a punto de llevarte una gran sorpresa-.

Taiki observó cómo Seiya entraba en la sala de reuniones. Llegaba casi con media hora de retraso y la expresión de su mirada hizo que Taiki entrecerrara los ojos.

Salvaje. Peligrosa. Como un felino de la selva moviéndose sigilosamente, consciente de su naturaleza depredadora. Ya no era un tiburón de sangre fría. Incluso sus ojos habían perdido su frialdad, aunque jamás volverían a tener el azul de los Chiba; la cirugía láser había convertido aquel azul en un azul zafiro.

Esos ojos habían sido duros y fríos durante cinco años. Hasta esa noche. Esa noche, cuando Seiya se detuvo delante de él y lo miró, eran salvajes y feroces.

Tenemos que hablar. —Había un matiz de violencia en su voz, como el gruñido de un animal, que hizo que Taiki arqueara una ceja.

Hey, Fighter —lo saludó Kakyuu llamando a Seiya por su nombre en clave y dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Taiki se esperaba aquel gesto por parte de la mujer, pero no se esperaba la reacción de Seiya. Kakyuu llevaba años palmeándole el trasero a Seiya con la intención de cabrear a Taiki y Seiya siempre la ignoraba. Sin embargo, esta vez le agarró la muñeca con cuidado y la miró fijamente.

No vuelvas hacer eso —le ordenó con suavidad; la suficiente suavidad para que Taiki se pusiera lentamente en pie.

La sonrisa descarada de Kakyuu bastaba para conseguir que un hombre rechinara los dientes.

Oh, cuánta testosterona. —La joven fingió un escalofrío—. Vaya, Seiya, no irás a decirme que has sido reclamado por una mujer o algo por el estilo.

Algo por estilo.- respondió Seiya

Taiki volvió a sentarse mientras la desvergonzada mujer dejaba un montón de dossiers sobre la mesa, dándoles la espalda.

Los demás llegarán en unos minutos. Haruka y Michiru también se han retrasado.-

Cuando Kakyuu salió de la sala de reuniones, Seiya se giró para cerrar la puerta con llave mientras su tío se reclinaba en la silla, apoyaba los codos en los posa brazos y juntaba los dedos delante de él.

¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Taiki

Seiya se giró lentamente y clavó una furiosa mirada en él.

Sabías que Serena estaba saliendo con alguien—le acusó con violencia.

Taiki contuvo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba en el informe que te doy todos los meses. Ya sabes, el que tiras a la papelera después de preguntarme si está viva y a salvo.-

Seiya se acercó a él sintiendo que la furia palpitaba en su interior. Parecía estar rodeado por un aura de peligro.

Serena está saliendo con alguien —rugió enseñando los dientes furiosamente.

Taiki se enderezó y le miró a los ojos sin titubear.

¿Acaso es asunto tuyo? Jun Chiba está muerto, Fighter. ¿Recuerdas?-

Seiya se estremeció. Se echó hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado y al instante su rostro volvió a adquirir una expresión inescrutable.

Abre la puerta —le ordenó Taiki con serenidad—. Tenemos una reunión y una misión que cumplir. —Centró la atención por un momento en los documentos que Kakyuu le había llevado y luego levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a aquella furiosa mirada zafiro—. Su marido la abandonó, Seiya. ¿Acaso pensabas que guardaría luto para siempre?-

Quizá una parte de él sí lo había creído así.

Seiya tomó asiento lentamente, conteniendo las emociones y la furia. Llevaba años intentando dejar atrás el pasado, pero de alguna manera, en todos esos años, nunca había imaginado que Serena dejaría que otro hombre la tocara.

Probablemente porque él nunca había sido capaz de tocar a otra mujer.

Se había entregado a ella. En corazón, cuerpo y alma. Todo lo que él era, todo lo que sería, pertenecía a aquella mujer.

El hombre que había resurgido de las cenizas del infierno no se parecía a Jun Chiba en absoluto. Lo había sabido desde el día en que consiguió aclararse la mente, meses después del rescate. Ya no era la persona con la que Serena se había casado. Pero el hombre en que se había convertido reclamaba una parte de la vida de Jun.

Seiya Kou reclamaba a la esposa de Jun Chiba.

Mientras los demás iban entrando en la sala, Seiya miró fijamente a Taiki Chiba. Se había obligado a olvidar que él era su tío. Que Yaten era su hermano, que el abuelo había sido el pilar de su vida. Había olvidado a todos excepto a su esposa.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que tenemos. —Una vez que Kakyuu repartió los dossiers, se apagaron las luces y Haruka y Michiru Tenoh se pusieron de pie al lado del gran monitor de plasma que colgaba en la pared frente a la mesa de reuniones.

Cinco hombres, un americano, un ruso, un australiano, un israelí y un inglés, formaban la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, un comando marcado por el renacimiento y la muerte. Su símbolo era un sol negro y una espada color escarlata. Todos habían «muerto». Habían entregado sus vidas a la unidad a cambio de poder vengarse.

Taiki y Haruka comandaban el grupo. La unidad de Durango —Reno, Kell y Macey—, era su apoyo. Todos sabían quién era Seiya, lo que había sido, lo que había abandonado.

La milicia Black Moon. —Tras aquella frase, apareció la primera foto en el monitor.

Fueron ellos quien mataron a Setsuna Tomoe, la esposa de un senador de Texas de origen mexicano. Apareció con su marca en la cadera. —En la imagen podían verse las siglas «MBM» marcadas en la estrecha cadera—. Souichi Tomoe dimitió de su puesto en el Senado cuando el cuerpo de su esposa fue encontrado con una nota que decía que sus hijas gemelas serían las siguientes. El FBI concluyó que la muerte había sido accidental, puesto que encontraron a la mujer en su coche, en el fondo de una cañada a la que había ido para hacer turismo, a las afueras de Odessa.

El monitor mostró más imágenes de Setsuna Tomoe. Había sido una mujer hermosa de largo pelo negro y ojos rubí oscuro. Pero su alegre sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca mortal.

Aparte de su asesinato, tenemos una docena de cacerías y muertes —dijo Taiki.

De pronto aparecieron otras fotos; algunas de inmigrantes ilegales cuyos cuerpos habían sido encontrados a lo largo de Texas y Nuevo México.

Seiya sabía que eran víctimas de cacerías humanas. La marca de la milicia Black Moon estaba grabada en nalgas y espaldas.

Tres agentes del FBI murieron cuando investigaban una información que situaba la base de la milicia en Alpine. Dos hombres y una mujer —siguió Taiki—. Sus cuerpos han sido mutilados de tal manera que ha sido imposible reconocerlos. Les habían arrancado los dientes y los dedos y tuvieron que identificarlos mediante un análisis de ADN.

Las imágenes eran terribles. Los rostros habían sido quemados y mutilados hasta que los rasgos quedaron irreconocibles.

La milicia Black Moon está dirigida por un grupo de supremacía blanca. De hecho, podría ser considerada como una organización terrorista — intervino Haruka, adelantándoles más información—. Todo lo que sabemos está en los dossieres. Black Moon tiene su sede en Texas, pero también se mueve por los estados limítrofes. Tomoe ha sido la única figura pública contra la que han atentado, aunque también han ocurrido algunos incidentes en fábricas y empresas que emplean tanto a inmigrantes legales como ilegales. Los dueños han sido secuestrados y torturados, y sus familiares han sufrido diversos accidentes sospechosos, que a veces han terminado en muertes.-

¿Todavía no se ha identificado a ninguno de sus miembros? —preguntó Zoycite Caine, un antiguo miembro del servicio secreto británico. Sus ojos de color gris azulado se entrecerraron cuando miraron a Haruka y luego a Taiki—. ¿No os parece un poco extraño?

Todas las líneas de investigación que conducían a ellos han acabado en un caso cerrado o con los agentes muertos. Esta organización tiene al menos a uno de sus informantes bien situado en el gobierno, quizá a más.

El apoyo público a las leyes contra la inmigración es cada vez mayor —señaló Malinche Steele, antiguo miembro de las fuerzas especiales rusas.

No tenemos nada salvo esto —masculló Jordán señalando la imagen de los agentes muertos—Debemos detenerlos. Nuestro trabajo consistirá en identificar e interrogar al comandante del grupo ubicado en Alpine. Todas las pistas nos han conducido hasta aquí.-

Nuestro grupo cuenta entre sus miembros con un israelí, un inmigrante irlandés y un ruso —dijo Seiya —. En teoría, somos un blanco interesante.-

Este es uno de sus objetivos —dijo Taiki al tiempo que aparecía en la pantalla una imagen por satélite del taller que poseían Serena y Yaten.

Seiya miró la foto en silencio, consciente de que todas las miradas se centraban en él.

Mantendremos a Serena al margen de todo esto —siseó.

No es posible, Seiya. —Taiki suspiró—. Su nombre está en la lista de Black Moon, lo sabes. El propio taller es un objetivo para ellos. Ha sido un negocio muy rentable durante los últimos meses y podrían utilizarlo como tapadera. En el último informe de los agentes muertos se aseguraba que «Servicios y Reparaciones Chiba», propiedad de Yaten y Serena Chiba, era un objetivo. En el informe se hacía constar que los planes eran o casar a Serena Chiba con una de las figuras prominentes de la organización o matarlos tanto a ella como a Yaten. No podemos ignorar ese informe, igual que no podemos mantener a Serena Chiba al margen de todo esto.-

¿Por qué ese interés en una gasolinera? —Fue el ex-miembro del Mossad israelí, Daniel Sloane, quien hizo la pregunta—. No es demasiado valiosa. ¿Por qué no abrir una propia y hacerle la competencia a la de los Chiba?

La de los Chiba es una institución —contestó Seiya — Fue fundada por Andrew Chiba y la mayor parte de los habitantes del pueblo lo apreciaban y respetaban. Estaría por encima de cualquier sospecha de un grupo armado o blanqueo de dinero.-

Bingo. —Haruka le dirigió una mirada fría—. Varios hombres de los que se sospecha que pertenecen a la MBM han intentado establecer relaciones con Serena. Pero el único que parece haber conseguido algo es este hombre.-

En la pantalla apareció de pronto una foto de Endimión Olwen's.

Endimión Olwen's. Propietario de un próspero negocio de electrónica en el pueblo. Jamás contrata inmigrantes, ni legales ni ilegales. Se sabe que fue amigo íntimo de Jun Chiba hasta su muerte. Endimión Olwen's, igual que Diamante Black, otro amigo de Chiba, fue mencionado en el último informe. Debería añadir que dicho informe se esfumó de las oficinas de Washington DC unos días después de la desaparición de los agentes.-

Estamos hablando de alguien con un cargo de alto nivel —señaló Ami Mizuno, cuyo nombre en clave era Rastreadora y que había formado parte de las fuerzas especiales australianas.

Muy alto —convino Taiki—. Alpine es la base central, así que debemos neutralizarla, detener a los cabecillas y regresar a Washington. Esa es nuestra misión.

—Malinche y yo cubriremos el taller —apuntó Seiya, que aún seguía mirando la foto aérea del taller—La información inicial es que dos de los mecánicos pertenecen a la Milicia Black Moon. Si los Chiba son uno de sus objetivos y Olwen's es uno de los dirigentes, será interesante ver cómo reacciona ante nuestra presencia.

Endimión Olwen's iba a desaparecer. Seiya se aseguraría de que Serena no continuara con aquella amistad.

—En la primera fase, sólo recabaremos información —les ordenó Taiki—. Volveremos a reunimos dentro de una semana, veremos lo que hemos conseguido y decidiremos cómo actuar. Travis empezará a dar clases en la universidad como profesor de historia inglesa. John, tú y Zoycite le cubriréis. Sólo tenéis que pasearos por ahí. Id a los bares, a los clubes de la universidad donde se suele reclutar gente, y no perdáis de vista a Travis.

Zoycite y John asintieron con la cabeza. Los dos eran excelentes sombras. Todos ellos, de hecho, pero Zoycite era el mejor.

—La unidad de Durango nos respaldará si nos encontramos en aprietos. Aparte de eso, estamos solos —les recordó Haruka—. Tenemos sólo seis semanas para completar la misión, porque en ese tiempo ocurrirá esto-.

La pantalla volvió a cambiar y mostró una carta.

Sus palabras eran sencillas e iba directa al grano.

Estaba dirigida al propietario de una empresa de Dallas que contrataba inmigrantes legales de todas las partes del mundo. El mensaje era claro.

Tenía seis semanas para asegurarse de que sólo tenía en plantilla a empleados que hubieran nacido en Estados Unidos, o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

¿Quién es el propietario de esa empresa? —preguntó Zoycite

—Es uno de los mayores patrocinadores de Manos Amigas, una organización que promueve la armonía y las buenas relaciones internacionales. —Taiki sonrió irónicamente—. Chicos, saludad a uno de vuestros jefes.-

**Notas de la Autora **

Hola niñas y niños, ando por aquí con una nueva actualización.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquell s lectores me apoyan muchas gracias por sus Review y su Follow, lector anónimo se que estas ahí….manifiéstate jajaja

P.D: No olviden que esta historia contiene mucha lectura erótica por favor si son sensibles les recomiendo que no lean esta historia.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"La Cara Oculta del Deseo"**_

_**Por: Diana Patricia de Kou**_

_**Declaimer:**__ Está historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora una gran escritora y por desgracia los personajes tampoco son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi! _

Tres días después, Seiya entró en el taller y observó cómo Serena salía de debajo de uno de los coches que él había reparado. Estaba inspeccionando el trabajo realizado como si él no hubiera pasado casi toda su vida entre motores.

Como propietaria del taller, tenía derecho a revisar de arriba abajo cada vehículo que pasaba por las manos de su nuevo empleado.

Seiya hizo una mueca mientras se guardaba una llave inglesa en el bolsillo trasero, volvió a mirarla por encima del hombro y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Lo que vio allí hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Disculpe —masculló antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Ah, usted es Seiya Kou —dijo el abuelo Andrew levantándose del asiento del escritorio donde había tenido acorralado a Yaten—. No se vaya tan deprisa, hijo. He oído que tenemos algo en común.-

Seiya hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes; luego se giró y cerró la puerta tras él antes de enfrentarse al hombre que había sido la base de su existencia.

Su abuelo. Tenía más arrugas y no parecía tan alto, pero su cara morena todavía conseguía impresionarlo y sus ojos aún conservaban aquel brillante tono azulado que ya no tenían los de Seiya.

¿Tenemos algo en común? —le preguntó, mirando de reojo la expresión asombrada de Yaten.

Somos irlandeses, hijo. —La sonrisa del abuelo dejó paralizado a Seiya. Aquel viejo bastardo parecía saber quién era él en realidad—. Los dos somos irlandeses.-

No podía negarlo. Se había preparado para mentir al anciano. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con él y que tendría que afrontar ese momento. Pero ahora que ese momento había llegado, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía mentirle.

Eso parece —replicó Seiya con cautela.

El abuelo volvió a sentarse y cambió de postura en el asiento. Su largo cuerpo estaba más débil que la última vez que Seiya lo había visto, que había sabido algo de él.

Ahora tenía el pelo completamente gris y apenas quedaba un indicio del castaño que había lucido antaño.

Yaten, voy a salir un momento — dijo Seiya intentando escabullirse.

¿Huye? —La sonrisa del abuelo desapareció—. Los irlandeses no huyen.-

Seiya arqueó las cejas.

¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba huir?-

El abuelo le dirigió una mirada tan segura y sagaz que Seiya volvió a mirar a Yaten. Mataría a aquel pequeño gusano si le había dicho algo. Yaten negó sutilmente con la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Tal y como le había advertido a Seiya, ocultarle todo aquello al abuelo era inútil.

Tenía ganas de conocerlo. —El anciano se puso en pie y Yaten también se levantó de su asiento—. Quería ver con mis propios ojos al mecánico que había alterado a mi niña. Nadie ha conseguido disgustarla tanto desde que su marido murió.-

Sí, ya había oído que murió —señaló Seiya.

El abuelo asintió lentamente.

Bueno, eso es lo que nos dijeron—masculló—, pero yo le dije a mi hijo que no podía ser cierto. Mi nieto era un SEAL, ¿sabe? Lo fue durante muchos años. —El abuelo negó con la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Seiya—. Yo no me lo creí. Sin embargo... he acabado por cambiar de opinión.-

Seiya Kou, Jun Chiba, Marido, Nieto y Hermano. Sintió todas aquellas partes de sí mismo ante aquel anciano que sabía la verdad sin que nadie se la hubiera dicho. Lo había decepcionado.

Mi nieto era un héroe, ¿sabe? —le dijo el abuelo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Eso es lo que me ha dicho Yaten — replicó él al fin con voz queda.

Su abuelo, venerable y entrañable, se detuvo otra vez y se quedó mirándole durante unos tensos segundos.

Ese chico siempre hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que era correcto. Lo más responsable. —Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y Seiya sintió una oleada de pena por él—. Murió —continuó el abuelo— antes de que pudiera decirle que sabía por qué dejó de luchar.-

Sin más, salió de la oficina y Yaten se apresuró a seguirlo. Seiya había captado el mensaje, las palabras intencionadas, lo que había tras ellas.

¡Maldición! No necesitaba aquello.

¿Se ha ido el abuelo? ¿Qué le has hecho? —Serena se acercó a él, le dirigió una mirada airada y luego siguió al abuelo y a Yaten al aparcamiento.

Demonios, tampoco necesitaba eso.

¡Abuelo! —lo llamó Serena. El anciano se colocó tras el volante de su todoterreno y observó cómo se acercaba a él—. ¿Va todo bien?-

El anciano le brindó una de sus sonrisas llenas de cariño, de afecto. Serena podía sentir su calidez envolviéndola mientras se acercaba al asiento del conductor y le daba un abrazo rápido.

Ni siquiera te has pasado a despedirte.-

El abuelo siempre lo hacía antes de irse.

Sólo he venido a conocer a tu nuevo hombre —le respondió el anciano—. Los irlandeses debemos mantenernos unidos, ¿sabes?-

No es mi nuevo hombre —protestó ella—. Lo ha contratado Yaten. —Fulminó con la mirada a su cuñado, porque éste se negaba a despedirlo.

Tres días antes se había enfrentado a él. Habían discutido agriamente, y ahora incluso hablaba de contratar a otro mecánico. Un rubio enorme que estaba segura que era amigo del arrogante bastardo que pretendía hacerse con el control de su taller.

Pero Yaten seguía manteniéndose firme, negándose a dar marcha atrás. Era cierto que en los tres últimos días habían tenido más clientes, pero ella sospechaba que era sólo porque todos sentían curiosidad por el nuevo mecánico.

El abuelo se limitó a mirarla de aquella manera paciente y sabia, y luego le palmeó el hombro con su nudosa mano.

Cualquiera de esos jóvenes irlandeses podrían calentarte la sangre por la noche —le dijo con un guiño travieso.

Ya he tenido a un feroz joven irlandés —afirmó—. Nadie podrá reemplazarlo, abuelo.-

Jun había sido su alma y seguía formando parte de su corazón. No podía dejar de comparar a los demás hombres con él. Por desgracia, se olvidaba de hacerlo cuando Seiya rondaba por allí.

Hazle caso al corazón, no a la cabeza, hija —le aconsejó el abuelo con suavidad. Siempre se lo había dicho—. Y ven a verme pronto, te echo de menos.-

Ella dio un paso atrás cuando él cerró la puerta y permaneció allí unos segundos observando cómo se alejaba en el todoterreno.

Yaten, ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos? —le preguntó a su cuñado una vez que el abuelo se incorporó al tráfico.

La expresión de Yaten era de total inocencia y le recordaba demasiado a la de Jun cuando éste le había ocultado algo. La misma expresión, el mismo cuerpo ancho y fuerte.

Ves demasiados fantasmas, conejo — suspiró.

No vas a contratar a ese vikingo—le dijo ella.

Yaten apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus ojos dorados lanzaron chispas.

¿Quieres que me vaya, conejo? —la provocó. Ese indicio de cólera en su voz hizo que Serena entrecerrara los ojos.

No, no quiero que te vayas —le respondió devolviéndole el ceño—. Sólo quiero que me consultes antes de hacer nada.-

¿Acaso tú me has consultado a mí alguna vez? —Yaten puso los ojos en blanco—. Han pasado tres años, Serena. Decidiste venir y asumir el control tres años después de que Jun muriera, y te dejé porque no sabía de qué demonios iba esto. Pero ya he aprendido y ha llegado el momento de que haga mi parte. Es evidente que los mecánicos que tenemos contratados no son eficientes.-

¡Demonios! Yaten si que estaba molesto, solo la llamaba Serena cuando estaba enfadado además de que tenía razón, pero odiaba que se lo señalara.

No me gusta Seiya Kou. Despídele y contrata al vikingo. Luego discutiremos lo demás.-

Vamos, Serena. —Su voz estaba ahora llena de frustración—. Seiya no te gusta porque sabe lo que hay que hacer y porque no le importa decírtelo. Nadie lo ha hecho desde Jun y no lo soportas —la acusó.

Sakura se estremeció, abrumada una vez más por la dolorosa realidad de la muerte de Jun.

Todavía la sentía como una presión afilada y ardiente dentro del pecho.

Jun jamás discutía conmigo —le espetó.

No, no lo hacía —le dijo bruscamente—. Porque tú jamás le mostraste cómo eras en realidad ni lo que este maldito taller significaba para ti. Bueno, pues alguien lo sabe ahora. Págalo con él en vez de hacerlo conmigo conejo.-

Sin más, se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del mono mientras Seiya salía por las puertas del taller.

Aquellos ojos azul zafiro estaban fijos en ella. Fibroso, voraz y poderoso, su cuerpo captaba la mirada de Serena cada vez que estaba cerca, le gustara a ella o no.

Y, maldita sea, no le gustaba. No quería estar cerca de otro hombre peligroso. Pero tampoco quería a un hombre que siempre estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Por primera vez en los tres años desde que se había quitado la alianza su mente admitió lo que su corazón ya sabía. La seguridad no iba con ella. Endimión no era lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, por desgracia, Seiya Kou sí. Quería aquella tensión sexual, aquel palpitar del corazón, aquella oleada de excitación. Algo que ella no había sentido con ningún otro hombre, salvo con su marido. Algo que le hacía daño, la encolerizaba, y aumentaba su animosidad contra aquel hombre.

Odiaba a Seiya Kou desde lo más profundo de su corazón porque la estaba forzando a sentir cosas que sólo había sentido por su marido. Y para Serena, esa traición a los recuerdos de Jun era peor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber hecho.

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Mientras el día seguía su curso, lidió con el ordenador de un vehículo que se negaba a cooperar, y aquel maldito hombre no parecía capaz de hacer otra cosa que atraer su mirada.

En un momento determinado, ella alzó la cabeza del interior del capó en que estaba trabajando para observar, fascinada, cómo él examinaba las entrañas de otro vehículo al tiempo que hacía girar lentamente una llave inglesa entre sus dedos.

El ceño fruncido de aquel rostro le resultó extrañamente familiar, al igual que la manera que él tenía de clavar la mirada en el motor mientras movía la herramienta entre los dedos, y consideraba lo que fuera que estuviera considerando.

Todo en él la excitaba. Con unos pantalones grises de trabajo y una camiseta de manga corta, mostraba una imagen de un hombre rudo y fornido a la que la joven no podía evitar reaccionar.

Oye, Seiya —le llamó Yaten, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena—. Necesito que vengas un momento.-

Seiya se giró y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la oficina.

Ya voy —contestó antes de volver a concentrarse en el motor.

¡Ahora! —La voz de Yaten sonó brusca.

La expresión de Seiya se volvió calmada y peligrosa, pero se metió la llave inglesa en el bolsillo trasero y se dirigió a la oficina. Parecía un depredador en busca de una presa.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras él mientras Yaten cerraba las persianas de las ventanas que daban al taller. Serena entrecerró los ojos, sacó un trapo sucio del bolsillo y se limpió las manos antes de dirigirse a la oficina. Agarró el picaporte de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave.

¿Se habían encerrado en su oficina?

Eso era el colmo. Podía sentir cómo la ira le enrojecía la cara cuando sacó bruscamente las llaves del bolsillo. Estaba a punto de meter una en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Cosas de hombres. —La amplia sonrisa de Yaten era forzada, y en sus ojos brillaba más la preocupación que la cólera.

Así que cosas de hombres. —

Sonrió tensamente mientras entraba en la oficina para ver a Seiya de pie ante el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una dura miraba clavada en Yaten—. ¿Qué ha hecho?-

Serena ¿podrías dejar, por favor, que me encargue yo de esto? —Le pidió su cuñado con impaciencia—. De verdad, te lo prometo. Puedo ocuparme de algunas cosas yo solo.-

Yaten parecía cansado. Vale, puede que ella estuviera siendo un poco territorial con el taller, quizá demasiado. Pero durante años, había sido lo único que la había salvado de la locura. Yaten lo sabía. ¿Por qué se comportaba ahora de esa manera?

Sólo sentía curiosidad. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dirigió a Seiya lo que esperaba fuera una dulce sonrisa—. Sólo dime qué ha hecho y me iré. ¿Vas a despedirlo? ¿Puedo mirar cómo lo haces?-

Genial. —Yaten no parecía feliz, y eso le resultó bastante extraño. La miró con cara de disgusto, cuando él jamás se enfadaba con ella. Y su sonrisa era forzada. Enseñaba todos los dientes. ¿Cuándo se había hecho mayor? Ya no era su hermanito—. ¡Te estaba mirando el trasero! Y ahora encárgate tú del asunto.-

Se giró y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, dejándola paralizada antes de que se diera la vuelta para enfrentarse a la mirada divertida de Seiya.

Está mintiendo —dijo ella.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Estaba encantado con la situación. Sin embargo, volvía a preguntarse qué había sucedido con la Serena que había conocido hacía ocho años.

Jamás sacaba las uñas y nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se metía entre dos hombres que discutían.

Realmente tienes un trasero estupendo —le aseguró, sabiendo que la joven no se había tragado la explicación de Yaten.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

¿No me irás a decir que Yaten te ha despedido por eso?- Seiya se rió entre dientes.

Tan sólo fue una advertencia. —respondió

Había cometido un desliz. Jun no estaba tan muerto como había creído; todavía tenía algunas costumbres demasiado arraigadas como, por ejemplo, la de girar esa condenada llave inglesa entre los dedos mientras miraba bajo el capó como si tratara descifrar algún enigma.

Ella bufó ante su respuesta.

Cabréalo demasiado y lograré convencerlo para que te despida.-

El sonrió en respuesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de pasar junto a Serena, se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza.

Yo también te sorprendí mirándome el trasero. Quizá debería decírselo a Yaten.-le murmuro al oído.

Serena le cogió del brazo cuando se movía para abrir la puerta, sosteniéndole la mirada con frialdad.

Estás poniendo mi vida patas arriba —susurró—. Y no me gusta nada.-

Seiya se puso serio. Podía ver un indicio de dolor, de reconocimiento, en los ojos femeninos. Durante tres días habían estado rondándose el uno al otro como dos combatientes, acercándose y retirándose, intentando que fuera el otro quien iniciara el enfrentamiento que ambos sabían que estaba por venir.

¿Cómo te estoy poniendo la vida patas arriba, Serena? —Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, lo habría sabido. Habría conocido a la mujer que tenía delante, y hubiera jurado que podría anticipar cada pensamiento y cada movimiento que ella hiciera. Sin embargo, por muy doloroso que le resultase, debía admitir que realmente había sabido muy poco de ella.

La esposa de Jun jamás habría entrado a la fuerza en la oficina. Demonios, jamás se le habría ocurrido intentar arreglar un coche, ni le habría hecho bajar la vista. La mujer que había pertenecido a Jun le había ocultado partes de sí misma, igual que Jun se las había ocultado a ella.

Aun así, la mujer que tenía delante iba a pertenecer a Seiya.

Crees que puedes dominarme ¿verdad? —Le preguntó suavemente Serena—. Que puedes entrar aquí y tomar todo lo que quieras.-

Él entrecerró los ojos. Lo había pensado, sí. Aunque ella pronto le había desengañado de esa idea.

Yo sólo necesito un trabajo. — Seiya forzó una sonrisa y observó cómo la joven escrutaba su rostro.

Lo que necesitas es tener el control sobre todo y sobre todos — afirmó alejándose de él y dirigiéndose al escritorio—. Tener a todos metidos en un puño, acatando tus normas.-

Seiya se giró y observó cómo se apoyaba contra el escritorio.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y tenía la cara, el cuello y los vaqueros manchados de aceite. Y era la imagen más bella que él hubiera visto jamás. Toda una mujer, segura de sí misma, poseedora de una feminidad casi abrumadora. De pronto, una oleada de lujuria atravesó el control de Seiya e hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

No voy a negar que te deseo —le dijo.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

No te lo he preguntado-.

Estoy cansado de esquivar el tema —gruñó él—. Estamos jugando un juego que comienza a irritarme, Serena-.

Una sonrisa burlona curvó los labios femeninos.

No te necesito, Seiya. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo una relación estable. No necesito otra-

No te acuestas con él —afirmó acercándose a ella.

La cólera iluminó las profundidades de los ojos celestes.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Porque, ahora mismo, tienes los pezones duros —le espetó él, bajando la vista a las pequeñas cimas que se erguían orgullosamente contra la tela—. Porque estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para apartarte y acercarte a mí al mismo tiempo. Porque sientes la química que hay entre nosotros igual que yo.-

Serena respiró hondo y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque debajo del olor a aceite estaba el olor a hombre. A sudor húmedo y lujurioso, poderoso. Aquellos penetrantes ojos, la tensión que llenaba su cuerpo, que la envolvía, le recordaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre. Desde la última vez que Jun la había tocado, se recordó a sí misma con desesperación.

No quiero hablar de eso. —Se apartó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo bloqueándole el camino.

Ignorarlo no va a hacer que desaparezca —le aseguró Seiya con suavidad, cogiéndola por los hombros y manteniéndola inmóvil.

No tengo que ignorar algo que no va a ocurrir y que ni siquiera existe —replicó ella con aspereza, alzando la cabeza de golpe para enfrentarse a él.

Va a ocurrir.-

Serena se quedó quieta. Debería luchar contra Seiya, correr, gritar o algo por el estilo. Cualquier cosa salvo permanecer allí parada, sintiendo cómo se le aflojaban las piernas mientras él bajaba la cabeza para acercar inexorablemente sus labios a los de ella, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada un solo instante.

No lo hagas —susurró la joven cuando sus labios estaban a un aliento de los de suyos—. No lo conviertas en una guerra.-

Ya es una guerra —sentenció él con aquella voz ronca y áspera. Extrañamente, ella percibió en ese momento las cicatrices que había bajo la barba—. Bésame, Serena. Lo estás deseando. Los dos lo deseamos.-

Estaba hablando contra sus labios y ella los separó involuntariamente. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura masculina, mientras algo en su interior palpitaba con anhelo, con ansia.

Ya basta. —Dio un paso atrás, pero él la atrajo hacia sí.

Antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, antes de que pudiera escapar, la inundó una oleada de placer.

Los labios de Seiya se posaron sobre los suyos, cubriéndolos y separándolos hasta que ella se sintió perdida. El beso hizo que vibrara en lugares que no sabía que pudieran vibrar y se sintió invadida por una fuerza oscura, dominante y posesiva.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Seiya la empujó contra la puerta, la alzó hacia su cuerpo y le introdujo la lengua en la boca mientras Serena oía su propio grito, mezcla de miedo y un abrumador placer.

Esto es lo que quieres —la acusó levantando la cabeza de golpe, con la lujuria llameando en sus ojos y haciendo que la sangre ardiera en las venas de la joven—. Quieres esto, Serena. Así de caliente y descontrolado. Ten cuidado, cariño, ten mucho cuidado, o puede que lo consigas antes de que estés preparada para ello.-

La mirada de Serena se clavó en la de él con sorpresa. El placer la atravesaba; el oscuro poder de aquel beso dominante había despertado algo que ella no quería admitir. Algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Se apartó lentamente.

Dile a Yaten que lo veré a la hora de cerrar.-

¿Huyes? —gruñó él cuando ella se giró, encaminándose hacia la puerta que daba al aparcamiento.

Serena se volvió hacia él y lo recorrió con la mirada, percatándose del grueso bulto en los pantalones, de la voracidad que brillaba en sus ojos.

Mantente alejado de mí, Seiya Kou—le dijo en tono sombrío—. No te necesito. No te deseo. Todo lo que quiero es que te vayas.-

Mentiras. No eran más que mentiras y ella las reconoció mientras salía de la oficina y recorría casi corriendo la distancia entre el taller y la casa de la colina. La casa que había compartido con el único hombre capaz de hacer lo que acababa de hacer Seiya. El único hombre que había despertado un deseo que ella no podía controlar, que no podía combatir. Si no se alejaba de él ya, Serena sabía que se expondría de nuevo al dolor y a la pérdida.

Seiya no era de los que se quedaban. No era de los que amaban para siempre. El no era su marido.

**Notas de la Autora **

Hola niñas y niños, ando por aquí con una nueva actualización.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquell s lectores me apoyan muchas gracias por sus Review y su Follow, lector anónimo se que estas ahí….manifiéstate jajaja

P.D: No olviden que esta historia contiene mucha lectura erótica por favor si son sensibles les recomiendo que no lean esta historia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"La Cara Oculta del Deseo"**_

_**Por: Diana Patricia de Kou**_

_**Declaimer:**__ Está historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora una gran escritora y por desgracia los personajes tampoco son míos, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi! _

_**Capitulo 6**_

Serena logró evitar a Seiya al día siguiente y al siguiente. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella cuando estaba trabajando en la oficina. Cuando él entraba allí, la joven se escapaba a la tienda de suministros. Si estaba trabajando en el taller, se colocaba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para poder ignorar la áspera voz masculina.

Estaba segura de que a Seiya le había ocurrido algo en la voz. Surgía de lo más profundo de su garganta y era demasiado áspera y ronca. Las cicatrices de la cara y la fina red de marcas que se adivinaban bajo el vello de los musculosos brazos hacían que la joven se preguntara por aquéllas que había vislumbrado bajo el cuello de la camiseta. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Era difícil marcar a un hombre tan fuerte como él de una manera tan horrible.

No importaba dónde estuviera, Serena sentía su mirada sobre ella y recordaba aquel beso que la había hecho arder y que la había dejado débil durante horas.

Pudo sentir esa misma tensión creciente la tarde siguiente. Cada vez que él intentaba hablar con ella, cada vez que se movía en su dirección, Serena se dirigía hacia otro lado. No quería tratar con él. Su vida estaba bien así. Estaba bien sola.

Una cita de vez en cuando era suficiente. Y aunque Endimión quería más, su relación aún no había llegado al punto donde tendría que romperla. Le gustaba su compañía, su risa. Por el contrario, temía la intensidad de Seiya.

Logró esquivarlo durante un día más, hasta la hora del cierre. Yaten y los demás ya se habían ido y ella estaba sola en la oficina cuando Seiya entró.

Tenemos que hablar —le dijo mientras ella metía la cartera en el bolso y sentía cómo se aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón.

No tengo tiempo —se excusó ella—. Tengo una cita esta noche y no puedo retrasarme más.

Ni hablar.-

Cerró la puerta de una patada y echó el cerrojo con un chasquido, haciéndola sobresaltarse por la ferocidad que demostraba. Luego, antes de que ella pudiera esquivarle, la agarró por la muñeca y la condujo a las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento del primer piso.

¿Qué demonios...?-

Deja de huir de mí, Serena —gruñó Seiya, instándola a subir las escaleras—. Vamos a terminar con esto ahora mismo.-

¿Terminar el qué? —Ella se soltó de su mano en cuanto entraron en el apartamento que una vez había compartido con Jun.

Serena debería gritar, debería intentar patearle, golpearle. No dejar que la arrastrara hasta aquel apartamento sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

Sobre el sofá reposaba una mochila de cuero y había una caja en la cocina con algunas provisiones. Evidentemente, se había estado instalando. Allí, donde Jun y ella habían hecho el amor, donde se le había declarado, donde se habían acostado por primera vez. De pronto, pensar en otro hombre en aquel lugar le resultó intolerable.

Quiero que te vayas de aquí. —Se volvió hacia él, temblando al ver las posesiones de otro hombre en el espacio de Jun—. Ahora mismo. ¡Vete!-

Una neblina de calor la invadía. Era furia. Se dijo a sí misma que sólo era furia y nada más.

El soltó un bufido.

Yaten ha tenido la amabilidad de traerme provisiones mientras yo estaba dejándome el trasero en esos coches de ahí abajo — le dijo—. No me voy a marchar.-

No quiero que estés aquí. Vete antes de que llame al sheriff. —Serena estaba furiosa.

Él le sostuvo la mirada como si fuera el dueño del apartamento, del taller y de ella, y lo estuviera presionando demasiado. Pero Serena no pensaba rendirse. Lo quería fuera de su vida ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que el sheriff me eche? —le preguntó con aquella áspera voz que provocaba escalofríos en la espalda de Serena.

Ella se quedó quieta y le sostuvo la mirada.

Seiya parecía peligroso, incluso la tensión que lo envolvía era peligrosa, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba asustada? ¿En qué momento había perdido todo el sentido común que poseía?

¿Por qué estás aquí? —Lo miró, sintiendo que la cólera y la incredulidad colisionaban en su interior—. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que puedes entrar en mi vida y coger todo lo que te apetezca?-

Él le dio la espalda durante un segundo, bien para ocultarle algo, bien para controlar su temperamento. Cuando se giró hacia ella, la joven retrocedió un paso.

Estás huyendo de ti misma, Serena. ¿Por qué?-

De pronto, la joven fue consciente de que él no se iría a ninguna parte. Y sólo tenía que mirar la expresión de su cara para saber que tampoco podía obligarlo. Yaten, el propietario de la mitad del negocio, lo había contratado. Tenía tanto derecho a prestarle el apartamento como ella y podía contratar a quien quisiera.

Jun y ella habían llegado a ese acuerdo antes de casarse. Si a él le ocurría algo, entonces la mitad del negocio sería para Yaten, porque sabía que su padre jamás le dejaría nada.

Tenía que aguantar a Seiya hasta que éste decidiera por sí mismo que había llegado el momento de largarse, y eso no iba a suceder por ahora.

No estoy huyendo de nada que no sea un hombre dispuesto a tomar por la fuerza más de lo que quieren darle. No eres un Chiba, señor Kou. Eres un don nadie aquí y siempre lo serás. —Se giró con intención de dirigirse hacia la salida. Dio un paso y al segundo se encontró presionada, firme pero suavemente, contra la puerta por un cuerpo grande y duro que se apretaba contra el suyo.

Contuvo el aliento. Se sentía rodeada, repentinamente caliente y débil. El tenía la cabeza junto a la suya, le rozaba la mejilla contra el pelo, inmovilizándola con las manos mientras le hacía ser consciente de su erección.

¿Por qué estás tan asustada? —susurró— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de volver a sentirte viva?-

¿Crees que me haces sentir viva? —se burló ella— No vales ni la décima parte de lo que valía mi marido, y si no lo necesito a él para sentirme viva, te puedo asegurar que tampoco te necesito a ti.-

¿Acaso Endimión Olwen`s te hace sentir viva? —inquirió—. ¿Te dice lo perfecta que eres? ¿Te acaricia como si fueras a romperte con un simple susurro? —se mofó—. ¿Es eso lo que necesitas, Serena?-

¡Eres un bastardo!-grito la joven.

Se retorció con violencia y levantó la rodilla para golpearlo sólo para sentir que Seiya la alzaba y le separaba los muslos hasta que la dura longitud de su erección se apretó contra ella. Sin piedad, inclinó la cabeza y su boca cubrió bruscamente la de la joven.

La aspereza de la barba recortada de Seiya sobre su piel le era desconocida. Sus labios, duros y hambrientos, tomaron los de Serena sin pedirle permiso, sin vacilar. Como si supiera que dentro de ella había una necesidad que ni ella misma conocía.

No fue un beso suave. Fue voraz. Lleno de un hambre y de una lujuria elemental que encendió una llama a partir de alguna chispa escondida dentro del cuerpo de la joven. De pronto, el cuerpo femenino no tuvo más que una meta. Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello, enterró los dedos en su espesa melena, y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Hacía tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo desde que un hombre había tocado su cuerpo, desde que había necesitado unas caricias que no fueran las de Jun... Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Y ahora, el deseo estallaba dentro de ella.

Un gemido agudo y furioso emergió de su garganta cuando Seiya deslizó la lengua por sus labios antes de retirarse. Ella le tiró del pelo con fuerza y después de mordisquearle el labio inferior, hundió los dientes en él. En apenas un latido, se encontró aplastada contra la puerta por el cuerpo de Seiya y se dejó devorar por el hambre y la necesidad que invadía su ser.

La enorme mano de Seiya se enredó en su cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él no era suave, pero ella no deseaba que lo fuera. Serena quería fuego y fuerza, y aquel imposible deseo que crecía entre ellos. Apretó las rodillas contra los firmes y esbeltos costados masculinos, movió las caderas, y se contorsionó contra él, apretándose contra su miembro a través de la tela de los vaqueros que los separaba.

Serena le oyó soltar un gruñido, un gemido. Seiya cerró el puño sobre los cabellos femeninos y le echó la cabeza aún más hacia atrás, pasándole los labios por la barbilla, por la mandíbula, mordisqueándola y lamiéndola.

Móntame —le murmuró Seiya al oído, rozándole la oreja con la aspereza de su barba mientras ella seguía moviéndose sinuosamente contra él—. Esto es lo que quiero, Serena. Aquí y ahora. —Le acunó el trasero con una mano para acercarla más hacia sí y ella se frotó violentamente contra su erección.

La costura de los vaqueros le rozó el clítoris, y las agudas sensaciones que atormentaban a Serena se incrementaron. Estaba cada vez más mojada. Podía sentir cómo se le hinchaba el clítoris, cómo se calentaban las paredes vaginales y se volvían resbaladizas, llenas de necesidad.

Móntame, Serena —repitió—. Oh, sí, pequeña, frótate contra mí. —El también empujaba las caderas contra ella, presionando con dureza la suave carne que escondía la unión entre sus muslos.

Serena bajó las manos y agarró la camiseta de Seiya para subírsela por la espalda. Tenía que tocarle. Tenía que sentir su piel bajo las manos. Gimió cuando los labios masculinos cubrieron de nuevo los suyos, mientras ella seguía tirando de la tela hasta que él se apartó el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la camiseta por la cabeza. Apenas un segundo después, regresó junto a ella para besarla de nuevo, acunándole la cabeza con una mano y el trasero con la otra. Sí. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. El calor del cuerpo de Seiya parecía fundirse con el suyo. Le sentía ardiente bajo las palmas de las manos cuando le acarició los hombros. Podía percibir la áspera rugosidad de las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo bajo las yemas de los dedos. Se aferró a él clavándole las uñas en la piel y gritó antes de que la besara de nuevo.

Se estaban moviendo. El mundo parecía estar del revés, se ondulaba peligrosamente, hasta que oyó el golpe sordo de la mochila cayendo al suelo y sintió el cuero del sofá contra la espalda cuando él la tendió sobre los cojines.

Los labios de Seiya nunca abandonaron los suyos. No le dio la oportunidad de pensar y ella tampoco quiso hacerlo. Las manos masculinas agarraron la camiseta de Serena para sacársela de los vaqueros, y, antes de que ella pudiera procesar lo que ocurría, él le había subido la prenda de algodón y el sujetador por encima de los pechos. Sintió la áspera barba sobre el pezón. Se la pasó por la sensible punta, haciendo que ella se arqueara un segundo antes de rozárselo con los labios y tomarlo en su boca.

Seiya empujó las caderas con dureza contra las de Serena. La montó sin piedad, sin importarle las capas de tela que les separaban, llevándola más cerca del éxtasis de lo que ella había estado en años. La joven se arqueó hacia él, rozándose contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza en los cojines del sofá y clavándole los dedos en los hombros para acercarlo más a ella.

Era tan bueno. Como fuego líquido. Pequeñas chispas explotaron ante los ojos de Serena y las sensaciones se expandieron a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Ahora. —El se echó hacia atrás, le agarró la cabeza bruscamente y la atrajo contra su pecho —. Tócame, maldita sea. Tócame, Serena.- Ella le mordió. Enterró los dientes en los músculos duros y poderosos antes de que la ferocidad del acto tomara el control. Serena le mordisqueó los planos pezones, los lamió, los succionó. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por la espalda de Seiya, reconociendo la red de finas cicatrices que la cubría.

Seiya apretó aún más las caderas contra ella y Serena deseó que los vaqueros desaparecieran. Quería que estuvieran desnudos. Quería sentir contra su piel el grueso y pesado miembro que podía notar frotándose contra ella. Empujándola y conduciéndola a un punto donde no podía distinguir el placer del dolor.

La sangre atravesaba el cuerpo de la joven a toda velocidad, palpitándole en la cabeza. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Volvió a morderle en el pecho otra vez y Seiya lanzó una maldición al tiempo que se tensaba. De pronto, él se apartó y su salvaje mirada se desplazó a la puerta trasera del apartamento al tiempo que le bajaba bruscamente el sujetador y la camiseta para cubrirle los pechos.

Fue entonces cuando la joven escuchó los golpes en la puerta.

¿Serena? ¿Serena Chiba? Soy el sheriff Kumada . Serena, abre la puerta o la echaré abajo.-

Seiya la ayudó a sentarse mientras ella intentaba controlar sus alborotados sentidos y componer una apariencia tranquila. Observó cómo, sin camisa, Seiya cruzaba a zancadas el apartamento y pasaba por la cocina para abrir la puerta que conducía al lateral del taller y la terraza.

Las cicatrices de su espalda no presentaban un aspecto aterrador, pero era doloroso verlas. En el omóplato izquierdo tenía un tatuaje, un sol negro atravesado por una espada de color escarlata. Parecía tan rudo y excitante como el resto de él. E igual de peligroso.

Serena empezó a sentir que el frío se apoderaba de ella. La helada realidad la atravesó cuando Nicolás Kumada entró en la cocina, buscándola de inmediato con su mirada color miel al tiempo que mantenía una distancia prudencial entre Seiya y él.

¿Estás bien, Sere? —Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mano apoyada en la culata de su arma mientras observaba cómo Seiya cerraba la puerta.

Serena clavó los ojos en Seiya. Sus ojos eran todavía más feroces que antes, más brillantes y aterradores, iluminados por un fuego interior, que conseguía que el corazón de la joven latiera a toda velocidad por la excitación y el pánico.

¿Sere? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo fuera y hablamos un rato? —Nicolas no había apartado los ojos de Seiya.

Serena negó con la cabeza antes de pasarse los dedos por el pelo y esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Nicolas había hablado con ella de esa manera en el entierro.

-Sólo deja que Rei y yo te abracemos, Serena-.

Su esposa y él estuvieron a su lado en todo momento mientras ella se tambaleaba ante el ataúd de Jun.

-Todo irá bien, Sere. Ya verás. Todo irá bien. Estaremos aquí un minuto y luego se acabará era el marido de su mejor amiga Rei Hino había llorado y sufrido con ella. Y Nicolas había tratado de consolarla como si fuera una niña que necesitara una mano que la guiara.

— Nicolas, éste es Seiya Kou. —Señaló a Seiya con la mano. Estaba apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina con los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo y le daba la espalda para mirar al sheriff—. Yaten lo contrató.-

El sheriff no le quitó la vista de encima mientras ella se obligaba a ponerse en pie. Serena no quería moverse. Quería hacerse un ovillo y hacer desaparecer el dolor que crecía en su interior.

Sere, cariño, tienes la barbilla magullada —le dijo Nicolas—. Ven afuera conmigo un minuto, ¿quieres?-

Serena se frotó la barbilla y frunció el ceño antes de acercarse al espejo que colgaba de la pared. Se pasó los dedos por la pequeña magulladura y luego por el cuello, donde estaba apareciendo otra marca.

El también tiene sus propias magulladuras —afirmó, dirigiéndose a Nicolas—. Me hizo un chupetón y yo le hice otro.- Nicolas la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella sintió que un profundo dolor le desgarraba las entrañas.—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Nicolas. —

Recogió el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Yo creo que sí, Sere. —El sheriff se movió entre ella y Seiya. ¿Para protegerla? Serena miró a Seiya y vio la advertencia en sus ojos. No, nadie se interpondría entre ellos y sobreviviría a menos que él lo permitiera.

Pero, por ahora, Seiya se limitaba a observar y esperar. Ella se volvió hacia Nicolas.

Nos interrumpiste cuando estábamos a punto de cometer un error y de veras te lo agradezco. —Su sonrisa era quebradiza y temblorosa—. Pero no fue culpa suya. Creo que fui la primera en morder, aunque puedes preguntarle su opinión si quieres. En lo que a mí respecta, me voy a casa.-

Serena alguien llamó para informar que estabas siendo acosada por este hombre. —Nicolas la cogió del brazo cuando pasó por su lado—. Tengo a mis ayudantes tras esa puerta. Estás protegida, cariño, lo sabes. ¿Quieres que eche a este hombre?-

Ella le miró sorprendida.

¿Qué?-

Ya lo has oído, Serena —dijo Seiya con voz áspera—. Cree que te estoy acosando y quiere meterme en la cárcel por ello. ¿Vas a aprovechar la oportunidad de deshacerte de mí?-

Cállese. —Nicolas se volvió hacia él con una tensa expresión de cólera—. No le conozco, pero sé que ya ha tenido un encontronazo con un ciudadano de este pueblo. Y no me importa quién sea usted. No permitiré que presione a Serena.-

El no ha hecho nada excepto conseguir que pierda la paciencia —intervino la joven—. Por el amor de Dios, Nicolas, usa los ojos en vez de dejarte guiar por las sospechas. Mírale los hombros. — Agarró el picaporte y le dirigió a Seiya una mirada fría y dura—. Arréstame a mí por los arañazos que le he hecho, pero déjale en paz.-

Eso era entre ellos dos. Seiya y ella. Serena lo sabía. No permitiría que nadie más interfiriera en aquel asunto. No ahora. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Seiya miró al sheriff y contuvo una sonrisa burlona. Nicolas Kumada era un buen hombre. Había sido marine. Confiaba en la ley. Creía en el condado que había jurado proteger. Pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera en la lista de nombres que Seiya pensaba comprobar, ni que confiara en él. Seiya había aprendido de la peor manera posible que no se podía confiar en nadie

¿Tiene alguna identificación? —Nicolas estaba fulminándole con la mirada.

Seiya bajó la mano, ignorando la manera en que el sheriff sujetaba la culata del arma. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero y la abrió antes de mostrársela. Nicolas tomó la identificación, la miró y se la devolvió lentamente.

Sere es una buena amiga, señor Kou. —Era una advertencia—. Y en este pueblo cuidamos de nuestros amigos.-

¿En serio? — Seiya arqueó una ceja con aire burlón. No había notado que se hubieran esmerado mucho en proteger a Serena—. Bien, sheriff Kumada, me alegra saberlo. Y estoy seguro de que Serena también se lo agradecerá.-

Nicolas le sostuvo la mirada con serenidad.

No le haga daño, o se las verá conmigo —le advirtió finalmente antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Una vez allí, se giró y volvió a brindarle una dura mirada—. Ándese con cuidado, señor Kou, no es bueno tenerme como enemigo. Y tenga por seguro que si le hace daño a Serena se convertirá automáticamente en mi enemigo.-

Nicolas abrió la puerta y salió. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con suavidad, pero sus palabras habían cargado el aire de tensión. Seiya bajó la mirada a sus manos. Unas manos llenas de cicatrices. Había agarrado a Serena como si ella no fuera frágil ni débil, pero él sabía que lo era. Le había dejado marcas. En toda su relación, jamás le había hecho una sola marca; siempre había tenido cuidado de ello.

Se frotó el hombro y vio una mancha de sangre en los dedos. Le palpitaba el labio y la marca que ella le había dejado en el pecho. Serena había sido salvaje. Ambos lo habían sido. Como si de repente se hubieran liberado algo y se hubiera desatado la lujuria de ambos.

Seiya iba a asegurarse de liberarlo de nuevo. Serena cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

La gruesa madera de roble resonó ante la violencia del acto y atravesó sus nervios con una aplastante oleada de tensión. Podía sentir las sensaciones eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, vibrando en su mente y envolviéndola en una abrumadora marea de pánico.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Dejó caer el bolso al suelo y subió a su habitación a toda velocidad. Se arrancó las prendas que la cubrían, las arrojó a la cesta de la ropa sucia, y puso el agua de la ducha tan caliente como pudo antes de colocarse bajo el chorro y frotarse el pelo y la piel.

Quería arrancar de su cuerpo las sensaciones que él había provocado. Quería quitarse su olor. Todavía podía olerlo. Todavía podía sentirlo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha y respiró hondo, conteniendo un sollozo. La había tocado otro hombre. Otras manos habían acunado sus pechos, otros labios le habían tomado posesión de sus pezones, otro miembro se había frotado, dura y profundamente, contra su clítoris, y ella había estado a punto de suplicar más.

Jun. —Apretó la cara contra la pared y se echó a llorar.

La culpa le invadía el corazón. Le quemaba el alma con un fuego que no podía apagar. Sufría. Sufría por el hombre que jamás volvería a tener, que jamás imaginó que perdería; sufría por haber disfrutado de unas caricias que se había negado a recibir durante mucho tiempo.

Se deslizó al suelo y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a llorar mientras se mecía.

-Mi bruja, mi conejo. Go síoraí. Ámame, Sereja. Ámame siempre-

La voz de Jun se abrió paso entre sus recuerdos y los sollozos se hicieron más intensos. Aún lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no podía comprender cómo había podido seguir viviendo sin él. Sin sus caricias, sin sus besos.

Seis años. Gimió ante aquel pensamiento y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre ella. Estaba tan caliente como sus lágrimas. Pero aquello no alivió la abrasadora sensación de culpa que todavía ardía en su interior. Su marido llevaba seis años muerto y los votos que habían compartido todavía la apresaban y atormentaban.

Las lágrimas sólo hacían su pena más profunda. Podría llorar todo un océano y Jun seguiría sin estar allí, abrazándola y aliviando el dolor que algunas veces amenazaba con devorarla viva. Y ahora, además, estaba aquella sensación de culpabilidad.

Tomó la esponja y el jabón, y se frotó de nuevo.

Se restregó hasta que sintió la piel en carne viva pero aun así, siguió sintiendo las caricias de otro hombre en su piel, seguía sintiéndose excitada, ansiosa por alcanzar la liberación.

Me abandonaste, Jun —sollozó entre las volutas de vapor que la envolvían—. Me lo prometiste, Jun. Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías.-

Él le había jurado que siempre la abrazaría, que siempre estaría con ella. Pero no fue así. Durante más de seis años había tenido que vivir sin el abrazo de su marido y ella sentía que el dolor aún la desgarraba por dentro como si hubiera sido ayer. Como si Jun la hubiera traicionado y, sencillamente, no hubiera vuelto con ella. Como si todavía estuviese vivo y no quisiera tocarla.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, dolorosas, interminables, a la vez que sentía la necesidad de alcanzar el éxtasis, de sentir las caricias y los besos de otro hombre.

Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas, cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, supo que tema que moverse, así que se arrastró fuera de la ducha a la gruesa alfombrilla que cubría el suelo y se envolvió en una toalla.

Se acercó al espejo y al mirarse comprendió por qué Nicolas la había mirado sorprendido. Tema la piel enrojecida por el roce de la barba de Seiya y un moretón azul donde la había mordido. Pensar en aquel chupetón envió una oleada de sensaciones a su vientre, al mismo centro de su ser. Se lamió los labios hinchados y cuando su mirada se deslizó hasta el cuello, se le aflojaron las piernas. Aún tenía marcas que le bajaban desde el cuello a los pechos. Una leve rojez, las señales de las caricias de Seiya, de sus besos, de sus dientes.

Serena tampoco había sido suave. Había querido liberarse de la oscura y furiosa necesidad que ni siquiera sabía que habitaba en su interior y Seiya la había ayudado.

Era obvio que tendría que cancelar la cita de esa noche con Endimion. No había manera de que pudiera estar con él en ese momento. No podía dejar que la viera así. Y, desde luego, no podía volver a salir con él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se secó el pelo y, tras dejar caer las toallas al suelo, se puso la bata antes de bajar las escaleras para llamarlo. No se mostró encantado. Como era de imaginar, estaba irritado. A Endimion le gustaba seguir una agenda y ella había desbaratado sus planes.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, soltó un suspiro de cansancio al pensar en la frustración en la voz de Endimión. Tenía que romper pronto con él. La amistad no era una buena razón para continuar con la relación. Y además, no era suficiente. Había vuelto a saborear el deseo y quería más.

Mucho más.

Serena recorrió la casa débilmente iluminada hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la salita, delante de la enorme ventana, al lado de la larga mesa donde estaban las fotos de su boda. Jun había sido tan increíblemente atractivo...

Cogió una foto de los dos juntos. Serena llevaba un vestido largo y blanco que él le había regalado y apoyaba la cabeza en su amplio pecho. Casi podía sentir todavía el almidonado uniforme de gala bajo la mejilla. Él le rodeaba los hombros desnudos con un brazo y bajaba la mirada hacia ella como si hubiera encontrado en Serena algo que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar.

Había sido su Serena. Su pequeño conejo sureña. Solía llamarla así debido a aquel particular acento que ella tema y del que nunca había intentado deshacerse.

Los ojos de Jun habían sido brillantes. Tan azules. Tan llenos de vida. Le acarició los ojos por encima del cristal deslizando el pulgar por su cara, y luego levantó la mirada hacia la ventana.

Escuchó a lo lejos el ronroneo de la Harley en el taller y observó cómo la luz del faro de la moto atravesaba la oscuridad dirigiéndose hacia la carretera principal. Seiya era sólo una sombra cuando la Harley aceleró y se alejó de su vista. No dejó de mirar los faros traseros hasta que ya no pudo verlos.

Después bajó de nuevo la mirada al sonriente rostro de Jun.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el cristal.

Me dejaste —musitó otra vez—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Jun? Dímelo. —Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y que se le encogía el estómago con el dolor de la pérdida—. Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?-

**Notas de la Autora **

Hola niñas y niños, ando por aquí con una nueva actualización. Quiero agradecer a todos aquell s lectores me apoyan muchas gracias por sus Review y su Follow, lector anónimo se que estas ahí….manifiéstate jajaja

Bien sin más, este sí que fue un capitulo cardiaco y esperen al siguiente no me hago responsable de futuras alucinaciones jajaja

P.D: No olviden que esta historia contiene mucha lectura erótica por favor si son sensibles les recomiendo que no lean esta historia es enserio, apartar de este capítulo las cosas si que estarán ardientes jajaja.


End file.
